What I Dream For
by AndreaO22
Summary: Bella is a single mother, and Edward is a doctor. The two meet in one of the weirdest places ever: the men's bathroom. Together, they will encounter crazy ex's. a gay joey, and uncontrollable moms'. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, please stop calling. Kelsi is fine. Me, on the other hand…"

"She's five months, Ang. Five months! What if she talks?"

"Like you said she's five months". And with that snarky response, she hangs up.

I'm not exactly sure why I'm here. The whole "favor for your friend" thing isn't really working anymore_. Sigh._ Why did I let Lauren drag me out tonight? She insisted I owed her, using the past as leverage.

"Hey sexy", hot breath surrounds my neck, "Are you an overdue book? Because you've got FINE written all over you".

I cringe and wince, preparing to reenact this same scene for the second time tonight. Before I can turn around to dismiss him, I feel a light tap on my ass.

"Nice and tight. I can't wait to work this-". My hand collides with his face before he can finish.

"Bitch! Ow!"

"You liked that!" I sneer at the overweight man with a receding hair line. He looks to be thirty or so, which is two years older than me.

"Bella!" I am pulled away, "Bella, what the fuck! I invited you to come to this party with me because I thought you needed to get out". Lauren smooth's back her unnatural blond hair. Some say she's pretty, others say she's had too many procedures to ever be pretty again. Two things have changed since high school. One, her boobs and highly noticeable nipples are one cup short from poking a hole in my margarita glass. Two, her name is no longer Jessica. She said it was too slutty of a name for her, but I actually thought it was appropriate.

"He slapped my ass Lauren. What would you do if that happened to you?" I immediately want to take back my question.

"Well I wouldn't slap him".

"I'm sorry Lauren. Okay?"

"No. It's not okay. You can't just show up to a party as hot as this, slap two guys, and think its okay". She puts on the bitch face, and glares at me.

"I wouldn't exactly call The Warehouse a hot party". Surprisingly, that came out a lot bitchier than I intended. "Look, I'm sorry Lauren. I really appreciate this, but I don't think this was the right night".

"It's never the right night. Is it, bitch?"

"Okay. I think you need to pipe down all this bitch talk, Lauren". I take a step towards her.

"Or what Bella? I invited you here for our last hurrah. You and I have both changed since high school, and I can't be your leader anymore.

"Excuse me?"

"Bye Bella". She spins on her heels and leaves me, completely annoyed, but somewhat relieved. I cross the street towards my blue Nissan Altima, get in, and head home.

"Hey Bella", Angela calls before I can even shut the door.

"Angie", I stress her name, "Please refer to me as mommy when Kelsi is up".

"I love you and all Bella, but that is just too kinky for me". I spot my baby in her hairs. Her brown eyes go wide when she sees me. She whimpers and reaches out toward me.

"My sweet baby". I coo and fawn over her just like the day she was born.

"If everything's okay here, I'm gonna go. Ben and I have a date". Ang kisses Kelsi on her dark brown curls, "We'll talk tomorrow. Okay?"

"Bye Ang. Thanks again". I wave goodbye to her and close the door to my house. I rock Kelsi to sleep, and lay awake in bed, dreading work the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After dropping Kelsi off at my parents' place, I head over to work. I had been working at J&M Fashion Designs for two years now. At your workplace there are usually one or two people that you cannot stand, but I guess I got the special job. The entire first floor of the building was full of Lauren clones. The second floor was better, if not a little fruity. The third floor was where I was stationed, working as the assistant for Michael Black. Mikey is the M in J&M, and the J is his "sexy soul mate". His words, not mine.

"Bella boo! Good morning angel". Mike tosses back his blond ponytail, his blue eyes gleaming.

"A good morning, Mickey, would involve me asleep in my bed".

"Alone?" his bushy eyebrows practically race to the top of his forehead.

"No Mike. There'd be me, chocolate covered bananas, and any guy of my choice shackled to the bed". He laughs, obviously taking my god-honest statement as a joke. So I pretend to be normal this morning and laugh alongside him. After our daily morning chit chat has ended, I move over to my desk. Prepared to perform my assistant duties. _Maybe I'll actually do work today._ I plug in my head phones, power up my computer, open up my Snapple, and bob my head to "Call Me Maybe". Oddly enough, if you listen to it like six times in a row, you fall in love with it. Although I can't say the same for Taylor Swift's new song, "We are never getting back together. I really hate that song.

An hour later, my favorite song has repeated nearly a billion times, and my head is beginning to explode. A shadow forms beside my desk and I immediately become engrossed in my work. My name is chanted four times before I cave.

"Do you mind? I'm very busy Tyler". Tyler with the unknown last name is the bane of my work existence. Every day he stops by my desk, trying to coax me into having lunch with him. Today I'm actually worried, because I've finally run out of good excuses.

"Let's cut the crap Bella. You want me, I want you. Why beat around the bush?" Tyler leans over my desk. His garlic smelling breath consumes me._ Dear god. Help me find a way out of this._

"I don't know how you 'beat around your bush Tyler, but voyeurism is not something I want to experience". I hide my smile, behind my chestnut waves.

"That's not—I wasn't". He stammers and stutters while I laugh on the inside.

"It's okay Tyler. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell as long as I never see you again". He begins to frown, and I try to fix my error. "It's just that every time I look at you now Tyler. I'm gonna think about your kink, and I don't know how long I'll be able to keep quiet".

"I'm not into kinky shit Bella! I just wanted to take you to lunch. Not fuck behind the bushes!" Tyler is fuming. This is the first time I've seen him mad since the Sam incident, and once again I have to contain my laughter.

"I'm free if she's not Tyler". Mike appears behind him, and the steady blush that spreads on Tyler's soft baby-looking cheeks is too much for me. I burst out laughing, accidently spraying him with my Snapple filled spit.

"Did you just squirt on me Bella?!" Tyler looks so serious I laugh again.

"Cherish this moment Tyler. For this is the only time I ever will". I say and begin to clean up my half wet desk. I hear Mike's laugh again, and Tyler stomps away.

"That was so harsh boo". Mike steps up to my desk.

"Oh and like you weren't, Mr. Black? What about Jake?" I say, referring to Mike's proposition for Tyler.

"You know I was joking Bee. My Husky Monkey is the only man for me".

_Husky Monkey, really?_ Mike and Jake have been together for eight years now. Turn those years into weeks, and that equals my last long relationship.

"How is Jake anyway?" I slurp up the rest of my Snapple.

"Very frustrated. I left him hanging this morning. Last night he fell asleep during the Titanic. I almost locked him out on the patio deck".

"As long as he doesn't take it out on us, I find that hilarious". Mike and I chat for a little longer, and then go back to work.

At five-thirty on the dot, I can finally go home. I race out of the building, tempted to belt out "Pocketful of Sunshine". I hop into my car and head over to my parents' house.

"Bella!" _And it begins._ I hear that everlasting shriek and nearly hop back in the car.

"Hey mom" I wince. My mother is the human version of Road Runner. I can't really understand what she says when she talks as loud and as fast as she tends to do.

"Oh my". Renee takes a hold of my face, "you are absolutely glowing. Do you have something to tell me?" She gives me one of those creepy winks that moms try to use with their daughters as if there's a secret.

"Oh yeah. I was under some UV lights at work today. Totally messed up my skin".

"Fine. Don't tell me, just come inside". I file inside in front of her, but I haven't distanced myself enough to miss "Well you aren't walking too funny". I blush forms on my face and I call out for my dad. I find him in the kitchen nursing his afternoon beer.

"What'd she say this time Bells? Something about your hookey life again?" Charlie's mustache twitches.

"My hookey what? Dad what's a hookey life?" I walk over to the fridge and take out a coke for myself, "and where's my baby?"

"She's sleeping Bella. And your jackass of a father means your sex life". My mother takes a seat.

"Okay! This is just awkward for everyone. You guys are my parents', not my BFFs. Now, can you guys watch Kelsi for a little bit longer? I need to go food shopping." As soon as they nod, I practically throw myself out the door.

I make my way through the baby aisle, picking up Huggies for Kelsi. _Such a sweet invention. I mean what would parents do without them?_ When I'm finally in the food aisle, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I spin around and come face to face with the prettiest woman I have ever seen. She's a stunning blond, which is the type I hated in high school.

"Hi. I remember you from the party last night. You came with that nosey bitch Lauren, right?" She extends her hand, and I shake it. _Should I say something about that Lauren comment? Although, it is true._

"Yup. That was me. There for an entire hour".

"I'm Rosalie Hale" and that is when I notice the gorgeous rock on her finger. _Blond, pretty, and rich. Abort the mission Bella. Maybe Save-a-lot is open._

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you, and congratulations on ring". I gesture towards the big, pink thing on her finger that seems to be taking over her entire hand.

"Thank you. Just got engaged last week."

"Ah. Engagements. Gotta love em' right? I mean where would the world be if guys didn't propose? Who would have the balls to take over that responsibility?" Once again my filter has left me. What a world.

"Well everyone would either be living in sin, or the girls would have to take over". Rosalie laughs in disbelief. I can't imagine what that would be like.

"_Bob. We're getting married. Now I know you said that you weren't quite ready for such a big commitment, but too bad. Now go down to Bill's Groom Extravaganza and buy a tux. Wait! No! I think I'll wear the tux. I'm doing all the work, why break my ass trying to fit myself in a wedding dress I'll only have on for a couple of hours. Just cancel all of your plans for October 3__rd__. But we have to be married by three. One Tree Hill's having their marathon then._

"Girls would take it so hard", I manage to say, internally smiling.

"So anyway Bella, I'm having a brunch party this Sunday, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. You can invite your boyfriend if you want".

"My boyfriend?" My eyes have gone wide as I wait for her to continue.

"Yeah. The guy that grabbed your ass the other night". She says, looking almost as confused as I used to be.

"Rosalie. That wasn't my boyfriend. Just some idiot who thought his pick up line would work on me".

"Oh. So that would explain the slapping part".

"Yeah" I say, at a lost for words.

"So can you come?" Rose says with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I don't really know you…" I say looking around for an escape. Maybe an avalanche or something.

"Oh come on. Please? Everyone else I know cancelled. Some friend's right?"

"I have a daughter" I murmur, as if that's a good enough excuse for my refusal.

"That's fine. She can come too". She slips me a piece of paper, and says she has to go. She vanishes before I have the chance to mention Kelsi's doctor's appointment that day. _What the fuck just happened? Oh well_. I head to the self checkout line, check out, and head back to my parent's house. My mother attacks me as soon as I enter.

"Who'd you meet dear?" She slips her hand into my pocket and pulls out Rosalie's hidden paper.

"Rosalie? You're a lesbian Bella? I have to admit I saw this coming".

"No mom!" I snatch the paper away from her, and explain what happened at the market. When my mother realizes that Rosalie is not, in fact, my secret lover, her face falls a little. I rush to find my dad.

"You can't go Bells. You don't know these people. What if this 'brunch' is just a trap? What if they throw you in their basement?" _As if that could happen chief._

"I don't think they're that type of people dad".

"Yeah Charlie. She could meet a boy there. That's what we've always wanted for her". They start to argue back and forth until the decision to go or not is made for me.

And that's how I found myself at the hospital, waiting to reschedule Kelsi's appointment. After an hour and forty-five minutes of waiting, by bladder begins to betray me. I practically run to the only woman's bathroom on the first floor. Only to discover a "Closed" sign hung up on it. I criss-cross my legs and make a decision. I waltz into the men's room and rush into a stall. When my bladder blast is finally taken care of I leave the stall, and head over to the sinks to wash my hands. After I've grabbed the soap, I hear a faucet running beside me. I slowly tilt my head up. I meet the greeniest eyes, my inexperienced ones have ever seen.

"Why is such a pretty face inside the men's bathroom?" his soft, velvet voice secures me. _Oh my Abercrombie._ I internally swoon.

"I could say the same think about you?" I reply, and am blessed with his throaty chuckle. As he reaches for a paper towel, I take a moment to take him in. His auburn hair sits perfectly atop his head, slightly ruffled as if he'd just woken up. It matches perfectly with his chiseled jaw, and his amazing lips. A throat clears behind me, and I turn around to see a pissed-off guy. I mutter a quick "excuse me", and dart out of the bathroom, extremely embarrassed, yet wanting to go back in and talk to with the mysterious man. After Kelsi's appointment is rescheduled for next Saturday, I head back to my parents. Keeping my mind clear of Mr. Restroom.

"So…" my mom ladies and gentleman.

"Yes mother? Something on your mind?" I take a seat at the dinner table.

"I know you met someone Bella. My physic Bernie said it was inevitable. She's never wrong about these things". My mother's face scrunches up as she takes a seat beside me.

"Bernie? Does she know that's a guy's name?" I say, and am rewarded with a slap on the shoulder. _This is the perfect Friday. I've been invited to a brunch to hang out with people I don't know. Another hot guy thinks I'm weird, and I'm being physically abused._

"Be serious Bella". My mother glares at me.

"Okay. You want the truth mom? I bumped into this really cute checkout guy, and we did it right next to the strawberries. He did this amazing thing with his left foot that was out of this world" I start to moan, just to prove my point.

"Jeez Bella. A little warning please. You couldn't of posted a sign that said 'Do not enter, Bella's having a moment again'?" _Oh Oh. Dad does not look pleased._

"She's obviously lying Charlie. Remember when we were in the fruit aisle the other day", _Oh, God. Kill me now, _"There would barely be any room for me to suck-".

"Mom!" I yell out, and run up the stairs to my old room. I shut the door and plop onto the bed, careful not to wake Kelsi. After ten minutes of doing absolutely nothing, I'm fast asleep dreaming of Mr. Restroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Bella. Sweetheart", I hear against my neck. I reach over to shoo away the one person that would wake me from the best night of sleep I've had all year. Don't get me wrong, sleeping next to someone isn't bad, but then again, my only experience with that was with James. In the beginning of our relationship, James was affection. The problem with that was that he'd never show it in public. I'd reach over to grab his hand, and he'd pull away and change the subject. Saying things like "Is it hot in here?", and "How long are you going to be?". I could never understand why he would always pull away from me. I began to doubt our relationship. Every time I wanted to tell him we were through, he would change his entire demeanor, and transform into someone else. He would buy me chocolate, send me flowers at work, and even compliment me. He became the James that I thought I knew. Until he wasn't. It took me a while to realize it, but I was dating two guys in a way. The good James, and the bad James. The bad James made an appearance occasionally, and one night he showed me just how messed up he was. That night we were out at a club, after a couple of drinks I was ready to go home, and maybe talk to James. Out of nowhere, a guy came towards us, and started to hit on me. I smiled and nodded at the compliments he gave me, but kept throwing side glances at James, pleading with him to say something. I wanted him to defend me. The guy was slightly drunk, and would reach over and try to grab me. James would just watch and laugh. All while drinking absolutely nothing. I became tired of James, and the guy nonchalantly hitting on me, and stormed out of the club. James quickly followed, demanding an answer to why I wanted to leave. Why I was spoiling all of his fun. I screamed at him, repeating "We are over". He simply laughed and grinned, with darkness in his eyes I'd never seen before. I turned, prepared to walk away from him, but was slammed against the nearest wall. He gripped my arm, twisted it behind my back, and said "bitch, where do you think you're going?" I'd never been more terrified in my life. He led me to the car, threw me in, and drove home. _Yes, I lived with him. Who knew he'd be such a psycho?_ When we reached home, he placed me in our bedroom, and demanded I stay there. That night, I scoped out the room. Checking the lock on the door, seeing how far away from the ground the window was. I was ready to leave the next day. My clothes were packed in bags, and thrown out the window. I had one foot out, when I was grabbed from behind. I screamed, haven't not heard James arrive. I was thrown down onto the bed. Slapped, and called a "skank", a "bitch", and any other name his drunken self could remember. My clothes were immediately ripped off my body, and I fought harder. I bit, scratched, and kicked at him, but he wouldn't budge. I yelled for him to stop until I couldn't anymore. His right arm, lodged under my neck, was cutting off my oxygen. I fell into a deep sleep, not waking up until two o'clock the next day. That day, I left the house for good. Later that week, James disappeared. Nine months later, Kelsi Marie Swan was born.

xxxx-xxxx

"Mom", I trudged down the stairs, holding a gurgling Kelsi, "Any reason you woke me up at the ass crack of dawn this morning?" I take a seat at the table, opposite my mother, decked out in jeans, a gray t-shirt, and pink slippers.

"It was 9 o'clock Isabella. Hardly the ass crack of dawn. More like the clit of the morn" she chuckled, obviously pleased at her own joke. _Who else has great parent's like mine? Anyone?_

"Mother please. There's this thing called a filter. I hear it's automatically in your system, but you seem to lack one. You should get that checked out". I dropped off Kelsi in her high chair. She immediately reached out for me, not liking the temporary separation.

"Momma's just getting you some breakfast angel" I said, nuzzling my nose against hers. She giggled, and reached up to pat my cheeks. I went over to the cabinet, and began to pour her banana and apple smash into a small bowl.

"What's on the agenda for today Bella?" Renee asked, reaching a hand out to smooth back Kelsi's hair.

"Stop it mom. It's fine that way" I mutter, but I could be in Alaska, so far from Forks, Washington, and she steal wouldn't be able to hear me.

"I don't know why you clip her hair back Bella. How's it supposed to grow out if it's contained. You were nearly bald for so long, because your father insisted on putting that baseball cap on your head" she scrunched up her nose, and began to stare at Kelsi's outfit in disgust. I purposely dressed her in a "Momma and Me" sweat suit. Why should I be comfortable when my baby isn't?

"Don't say anything mom, and I'll let you dress her up later" I place Kelsi's food on the table, sit down, and begin to feed her. I swear, I have such a well behaved baby. She sleeps through the nights, eats the mushy stuff I feed her, and is a very lovable person. She's kind of like me on the sociable scale; it takes a while for her to let anyone close to her. She only allows me, Angela, and my parent's to hold her. _She's also got my stubborn quality. Score one for the future! _

"What's with all the ruckus?" no one else, but my dad would bring back that word".

"Ruckus, dad? Your age is showing".

"Hey! I have never been so thin. I think my age is anything but showing" Charlie's mustache twitches as he talks. "I'm sorry if I'm not as hip as you kids are now a days. With your Teen Mom, and your Jersey Shore" he wrinkles his nose in pure repulsion.

"How dare you bring that up dad," I say teasingly, "I almost cried when I heard they both were having season finales".

"I know right. What's a world without Pauly D's sexy ass on the TV?" my mom says, and my dad and I stare at her in shock.

"What? You have a very nice ass too Charlie. So bitable" she winks. I contain my shiver, and continue to feed Kelsi, ignoring the lust filled looks my parents are sending to each other. When my dad moves towards my mom, I clear my throat.

"Sorry Bells. What are you up to today?" Charlie asks, continuing to undress my mother with his eyes.

"Yes Bella", Renee pipes in, "When can we expect you gone?" She licks her lips and growls at my dad.

"Hopefully soon. I have to go buy a new dress. Seeing as how, I have somewhere to be tomorrow".

"Oh. Are you leaving Kelsi with us?" Charlie mutters, damn near pouting.

"No way. I'm trying to keep my daughter as pure as possible. What would Ang say, if she catches Kelsi trying to hump her dog?" I say, referring to my parents' incessant need to mount each other whenever, and wherever, they see fit. After a couple of seconds of no reply, I look up to see my mother in my father's lap.

"Oh come on. I have a kid here!" I get up with Kelsi to walk away, "I cannot believe you pervs". I head upstairs and hear the distinct call "Love you Bells!"

xxxx-xxxx

Do you know how hard it is to shop when you don't even know what to look for? So stressful. Kelsi and I are at J&M's boutique. I get a discount, because of my assistant awesomeness.

"Wa-ba" Kelsi murmurs, reaching towards a very silk, yet pretty, bright teal cocktail dress.

"You think this is the dress Kels?" I stand back to admire it. It's pretty, but I'm not sure if it's what I need. _Listening to a baby now, Bells? Your fashion style is… well…you don't have one. _I plant myself on the nearest chair, contemplating whether or not to just call Rose for advice.

"You don't look like a teal to me". I hear a tinkling voice, and look up to see the brunette version of Tinker Bell. She's short, compared to me, with spiky hair.

"I said the same thing, but Kelsi is adamant I get this one". I smile at my daughter.

"She looks so much like you" the pixie says. _Thank god. I don't know if I could bare my daughter as a James look alike._

"I think so too. I'm Bella" I extend my hand towards the Sprite.

"Hi. I'm Alice. What are you shopping for?"

"I got invited to a brunch tomorrow, and I have no clue what to wear to one of those things" I answer truthfully. Alice is dressed in dark pants, a fashionable blue blouse, with a beautiful owl necklace fastened around her neck. _Everyone is so crazy over this owl phase. Maybe I should jump on board._

"Eek!" she squeals, and practically drags me and Kelsi throughout the store.

"I absolutely love this sort. I come here all the time, and saw the perfect thing for you yesterday. It wouldn't look right on me, but on you, it'd be killer". She's led us to the back of the store, where the mirrors, and dressing rooms, are placed. Alice drapes a light purple summer dress in front of my chest, after Kelsi is placed down in her carrier. I hold the dress to my body, until Alice shoos me into a dressing room. The dress on me looks spectacular. The v-neck shows just enough cleavage for me to come off as sophisticated, not slutty, and the cut of the dress is amazing. It feels soft against my skin, and displays my hips perfectly. I walk out of the room, almost gracefully. But with me that is never the occasion. I'm one of those klutz that can actually trip over air.

"That looks so good on you Bella. I'd be jealous if I hadn't designed it" Alice says, and I look at her questionably.

"I don't know if you've heard of it, but I am the head designer of my company, Cullen Creations". I nearly drop to my knees, and bow to this woman. J&M have wanted to invest in some Cullen Creations for years now. We only have a small collection of them in our stores, but they easily sell, and we've been dying to get more shipping's. Faster, and as new as they can be. A partnership such as this, would bump me up from Mike's assistant to Jake's. _That's very special, indeed. _I open up my mouth to mention the company, when Alice beats me to it.

"You're Bella Swan right?" she says, and I nod. "I had a feeling I would run into you here. I wanted to know when J&M would be free to schedule a meeting with me and my assistant about our inevitable partnership. Yes, you can say that you swayed me. Although, Kelsi was a very big factor" she turns to smile and Kels. My adorable daughter flashes her grin, and smiles back. Which is weird, considering her normally unsociable behavior.

"That sounds great. Thank you" I practically bounce on my toes in excitement.

"Now about that dress…" Alice begins to say, when I hear the familiar sound of cheap heels clacking on the floor.

"Bella! Hey!" Lauren says. _The wicked witch back from the dead. I wish I was in Kansas._

"Hello Lauren", I say in a bored tone, unable to pretend that I'm happy to see her.

"And you have a friend! Wow, that is like so unexpected. I didn't know you had any friends, beside that mousy chick" Lauren laughs her nasally laugh, clutching her stomach.

"Well I all of my friends can't be classless hoes, so I figured I'd find another". I say, and hear Alice's tinkling snicker.

"Who are you anyway?" Lauren demands, glaring at Alice.

"I'm Alice Cullen. CEO of Cullen Creations. That looks like a cheap knock-off of my zebra print bag. May I see it?" Alice says.

"No you may not," Lauren blushes, and clutches on to her bag, "I don't want some weirdo rifling through my shit".

"It looks like the bag I designed. See the crooked CB, which should be a CC? Yeah? That's my slogan" Alice places her hand on her hips. _Oh oh. Shit just got serious. _I take a seat besides Kelsi, sheltering my daughter from Lauren's crazy.

"It's not crooked. I paid fifty bucks for this bag. Totally legit". Lauren says, her uneven nose points up in the air.

"Fine. Whatever," Alice sighs, "Just knows that you're a trashy chick, those jeans are too small, and the original bag costs a hundred sixty five dollars. By the way, your boobs are crooked. How do you keep your balance, with uneven floaters?" I laugh in the background, trying not to pipe in. Lauren has run into many a wall in her day. Her poor boobs have suffered from more than just the surgery.

"Why you little…" Lauren begins, but somehow Alice towers over her. It takes me a few minutes, but I finally notice Lauren shrinking away from her glare. She spins on her heels and runs out of the store. As if whips, dogs, and fire, are all chasing after her. _Although, I think she'd like the whips. _Alice and I share a look, and burst out laughing. Kelsi's cute giggle joins and, and a softly rock her own my lap.

xxxx-xxxx

By the time I leave the store, Alice and I have exchanged numbers, and my light purple summer sun dress is safely tucked in the back seat. Kelsi is her car seat, muttering to herself in a baby talk.

"We'll be home soon Kels" I say, glancing quickly at my daughter, who is fighting to keep her eyes open. I put in her lullaby CD, hoping this will help her rest. Five o'clock isn't exactly her bedtime, but what's an hour too early? I park outside of the house, and get out of the car. I grab on to a sleeping Kelsi's rocker, and head inside.

"Hola chica!" I hear the unmistakable call of Angela Cheney.

"Angie keep it down," I gesture towards my baby girl, while walking towards her room. After setting Kelsi in her crib, I head back into the living for an explanation from my surprise visitor. When I am there, I discover that there is not only one guest but two more.

"Bella boo!" Mike says, his arm wrapped around Jacob.

"Hey Bella. I swear this was not my idea" Jake says, the only sensible one here.

"You d-didn't call me girly" Ang laughs, "Did that just rhyme?" _Just great. I'm dead on my feet tired, and there are two gay guys, and a drunk girl in my living room. Not to mention I have to get up early tomorrow. The perfect day ever, I tell you. _

"Are you drunk Ang?" I ask as she drapes her arm around my shoulder, her tequila smelling breath pouring over my face.

"Just a wee bit tipsy" Angela taps my nose. Or that was her attention. She really smashed it, practically connecting the bones in my nose to my brain.

"We barely had anything to drink Bella. Just a couple of shots, some wine. A very modest night. No strippers this time!" Mike says, literally applauding himself.

"Oh yeah Bella. There was another guys junk in my face" Ang giggled. "Don't tell Ben," she whispered, "It was very hairy. Not at all like his shaved-" I place a hand over her mouth. _I can now check this off of the list "Things I shouldn't know about my BFFs hubby". Right next to the "Ben did me in my poop shoot" entry._

"We don't like the pubes! Right Jakey?" Mike says, his hand descending towards Jacob's covered crotch. Jacob blushes and quickly takes Mike's wandering hand into his own. _At least one of them is normal._

"You have to come next t-time Bella" Ang burps, "It was so fun". Suddenly she sways, and then falls to the floor. I reach down to make sure that she is okay. When I'm sure, go into the kitchen to call Ben. On my way back, I hear the distinct sound of moans and grunts. I spin on my sock-covered feet back into the kitchen. I search through the fridge for my desired object. Once I've found it, I head back into the kitchen. I yank Mike out of Jacob's lap, effectively ending their heating makeup session.

"Husky Monkey save me from the boo boo!" Mike screams and then laughs. He becomes an Angela drone, and collapses to the floor as well. I look at Jake, and he looks at me. I wave a hand towards Mike, gesturing towards his lover. Jake sighs, and heads towards Mike, picks him up, and throws him over his shoulder. Oddly enough, Mike has recovered, and begins to slap Jake on his ass.

"Ooo. Are we role-playing tonight monkey? A little cowboy action?" Mike giggles as Jake lets him down. I open the front door, hand them the whipped cream I retrieved from the fridge, and watch them walk away.

"Hey Jake," I call, "Call me when you guys get in." _What kind of friend would I be if I didn't care, right? _Jacob nods and I shut the door. When Ben arrives ten minutes later, I am literally dragging my feet on the floor. I check on Kelsi, head into my room, and set the alarm clock for 9 am tomorrow. _Stupid brunch digging into my schedule._ I'm fast asleep before my head touches the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_I aint got no money. I aint got no car to take you on a date. I can't even buy you flowers. But together we can be the perfect soul mates—Baby if you strip, you can get a tip. 'Cause I like you just the way you are._

When it's been nearly a year since I've had a boyfriend, I think I'd actually settle for a stripper. Dinner and a show, right? But I am not a sharing person. Having to let go of my boyfriend every night so he can "shake it fast" in front of unknown people, is what I can't do.

Today is Brunch Sunday, and my parents' are over to pick up Kelsi. I decided to not bring, because I really won't know anyone there. In a way, I'm actually excited, but also kind of nervous. Anyone can tell you that I'm not that sociable of a person. And by anyone, I mean Ang, my parents', Jake, and Mike. I don't really hang with anyone else. It's not that I haven't had the opportunity, but with Lauren as my only example of venturing outside of the group, I think I'm fine with my friends.

"Oh. That's the dress you're wearing Bella?" Renee enters my room, stealing a peek at the dress I got yesterday. "You better put that on in the back of your car, B. Your father will just about shit himself if he sees you in that".

"What? Why?" I stammer. I happened to think my dress was classy.

"It's not exactly…mommish" she says. _You're one to talk, mom._

"And what exactly is mommish, mom? A sweat suit with a hat on my head? Oops, better not let my hair show. God forbid, I actually look like what I am". I throw the dress down on the bed, conflicted yet again.

"You're old, right mom?" I ask, plunking down besides my dress.

"I don't like to think so. Why?" she says, sitting down beside me.

"I don't know. I just figured that in all your years of living, albeit a little recklessly, you'd have gone to a brunch or two".

"Well, you're right. I remember going to a brunch at your Grandma Mae's house. I showed up in leather pants and she kicked me out. She wouldn't speak to Charlie for a week" mom says, and then stares ahead dreamily.

"Okay" I say, stretching out the world. "I don't think leather pants are the way to go".

"Okay, but the dress is really pretty Bella. Wear a long coat on your way out" she stands up, pats my knee, and rushes out of my room.

Seconds later, my phone buzzes. I reach over to grab it and read the new text message.

_Wear the dress Bella! - Alice_

I stare at the text, confused. I turn around to glance out my window. _No one._ _What the hell?_

_Are you some kind of psychic? - Bella_

_Would you believe me if I said I just had a feeling. See you soon - Alice_

After having gotten over the shock of Alice, I say "fuck it", and begin to primp myself up for the brunch.

xxxx-xxxx

"Have fun Bella," mom hands me a digital camera.

"What would I need this for?" I stare at her, and look down at the camera in distaste.

"For the guys," she winks at me.

"Mom! I am not taking pictures of random men, and it's a brunch. Don't women only show up for those?"

"She's right, Renee" Charlie pipes in, "I would have sawed off my left nut before going to one of those things".

"It's really that bad dad?" I ask, suddenly discouraged. He shakes his head, but that doesn't hide his grin.

"How am I supposed to know what the guys look like if she doesn't take pictures?" mom asks, her shoulders slumped.

"I would simply describe them, if you asked. And a camera mom, really? Even if I was as weird as you, I'd just use my phone to spy on guys". I say, and hear a gasp behind me. I guess I forgot we were outside. Standing on her stoop, is the lovely Ms. Cope. I frail, gray haired, old woman that hasn't said a word to me. Even though, I'd been living in the neighborhood for months now.

"Hi, Ms. Cope" I wave, gingerly. I hear dad snickering behind me, when Ms. Cope just continues to stare at us. _Some neighbor she is._ After three long minutes, but no reply, I slowly turn back around, facing my parents'. I reach out for a sleeping Kelsi, and stroke her cheek.

"We'll see you later Bells," dad steps forward to give me a hug, slipping something in my purse. I pull it out and stare at him with the same bored look that I use every time he does this.

"Keep the pepper spray dad. It's just a brunch" I hand it to him, and trudge to my car.

xxxx-xxxx

As I sit in the car, I stare between Rosalie's paper and the gorgeous three story house in front of me. A very modern house, decorated in tan tiles, with a cherry oak door. After nearly ten minutes of contemplating whether to leave my car, or race out of the driveway, I hear a light tap on my window. I hop out of the car, and hug the only encouragement I had to do it.

"Alice! It's so great to see you," I say, hugging her tightly.

"I told you I'd see you soon," she beams.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm married to Rose's cousin Jasper," she says.

"Ah. You didn't know that I'd be here, did you?"

"Actually no. I just pulled up behind you". She says. _It's strange that even though Alice is kind of creepy, it's not annoying at all._

"Come on," she grabs my arm, pulling me towards the house.

Rose is the first to greet me when we enter. I am immediately pulled into a hug.

"How do you two know each other?" Rosalie pulls Alice into a hug as well.

"We met at J&M Designs. She's works at their company" Alice beams, latching onto my arm with so much enthusiasm I want to shake it out of her.

"Really?!" Rose squeals, and my eyes go wide. "I love that store. You must get the best discounts".

"Eh. They're not that bad" I shrug it off, but internally I think _"They are awesome". _

xxxx-xxxx

An hour into the brunch, I have been introduced to everyone here. There's Tanya, Alice's cousin, who apparently has a very healthy sex life, and is not afraid to talk about it. Charlotte, a spunky brunette, who has a one-year old daughter named Bree. We've agreed to have a play date Friday. Emily, Alice's aunt, who is just as exuberant as her, but drinks a hell of a lot. Her words are starting to slur, and she doesn't stay in one place for a long amount of time. Also, there's Irina, Tanya's bitchy twin. Esme, Alice's mom, who is extremely kind, caring, and for five minutes, I thought she was my mom too. Lastly, there's Makenna. A strawberry-blond 28-year old woman with my sense of humor. This brunch is going surprisingly better than I thought it would.

When we've all gathered at an expensive-looking table, my stomach picks the moment to growl.

"The food should arrive soon dear" Esme says, having heard it.

"Drink up bitches! Free cocktails all around" Emily presents a slightly large jug of purplish liquid.

"Bella," Alice leans in and whispers "Don't drink it". She subtly points towards Emily's jug.

"I was a walking stink bomb for a week," Tanya pipes in, her nose scrunches up. "Not good for my libido".

"Wanna try it Bella?" Emily asks, "One taste and you're hooked for life". Tanya snorts, and Emily glares at her. "Poor Tanya couldn't handle it".

My phone rings, and I use it as an escape. Darting into the bathroom to take the call.

"_Bella. Hey, your dad wanted me to check up on you"._

"Hey mom. Everything's fine," I say.

"_Send me the pictures of the boys!" _she practically screams in my ear.

"I didn't take any pictures mom".

"_Don't make me steal your phone when you get back Isabella Marie"._

"Theft is a crime mom. Dad could arrest you for that". I shift my position on the toilet, resting my elbow on the dial-thingy.

"_Ooh. That'd be fun"_, she purrs into the phone.

"Hanging up now…"

"_Bye Bye Bella_". The dial tone sounds, and I turn off my phone. _No more interruptions. I'm having fun._

My elbow accidently pushes down on the lever thingy, and as the flushing sound begins, the door flies open. I come face to face with those familiar green eyes, until they leave me yet again.

"Wait!" I rush towards Mr. Restroom, in a frantic hurry to explain myself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in there," he says.

"It's fine. I wasn't really going. I was talking to my mom" I say and he stares at me comically, "On the phone! My mom's not even here".

"I know what you mean," he chuckles.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be taking a piss?" I say, teasingly.

"Nope. I only do that on Friday's" he says, and I smile.

"Me too. But really? Are you crashing the party?" I cross my arms against my chest. I don't miss the way his eyes move down to what my arms are covering. _I knew I had great boobs. _

"My best-friends fiancée is hosting this brunch. Are you crashing this party?" he grins, teasingly.

"Hey" I poke him in the chest, "I was invited. You're the one walking around with no name".

"I lost it!" he smacks his forehead, "God. This is the third time this month".

I laugh, and say, in an attempt to make this easier, "I'm Bella".

"Edward", he shakes my extended hand. Multiple squeals and shrieks burst out from the dining room, and we head in that direction.

"Emmett! Get this thing off of me" Rosalie shouts. I laugh, as the scene unfolds. A big, burly man, wearing a black wife beater, that in no way, conceals his bulging muscles, flashes his pretty dimples and laughs at the muddy puppy making its way into Rosalie's lap. Standing beside the one called Emmett, is a blond man with his arm wrapped around Alice. I assume this is Jasper.

"Isn't he adorable Rosie? Jasper and I found him in the back, digging in the bushes" Emmett says, flashing his prominent dimples.

"Sure. But I think he'd look so much cuter on the floor" Rose says with her hands up in a tense pose. Almost as if she'd just been busted by the cops.

xxxx-xxxx

By the end of the party, I'm sad to go. After being introduced to a Texan Jasper, the party really began to pick up. Tanya is showing Charlotte how to successfully give a proper blow job, demonstrating on a cucumber. Esme is having a discussion with Rose, Makenna, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, so that left Edward and I together.

"So Edward, what do you do when you're not pissing in a hospital, or forgetting your name?" I ask, perched on Rose's very comfortable couch.

"Well Bella, after wrestling Tigers, and saving pigeons from flying to Guatemala, I just sleep and watch TV at my place.

"Me too. Just add in a six month old baby, and we do the exact same thing". I say, afraid to look up at his face to see his reaction to the whole I-have-a-kid thing.

"As long as you keep her away from the tigers," he chuckles. I look up and smile at him, extremely relieved.

After that, we talk about Kelsi, and I flash him a couple of pictures of her. Edward admits that he's a doctor, so I can't call him Mr. Restroom anymore. AN hour later, the brunch begins to end. I receive hugs, and exchange numbers with everyone. Even Edward. _Wink, Wink._

"Can I call you later Bella?" he says on our way out the door, together side by side.

"Call, text, you are a doctor after all". I say, and he smiles, and heads towards his car.

"So you and my brother, huh?" Alice sidles up beside me. _Her brother! I thought she looked familiar._

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't know you and Edward were related". I say as we reach my car.

"It's cool Bella. You and Edward are gonna be great together", she says and then heads to her car. I stare after her, once again, confused but not creeped out. I get in my car, and head home, dreading my mother's inevitable behavior.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

* * *

"Favorite food?" Edward's says, his voice practically reaches out to me from the phone. It's 10:00am and Edward called me an hour ago, claiming it was just a wake up call.

"Mm," I hum, and think of the perfect answer. I don't want to say Italian food, and for our first date he takes me to an Italian place. I don't know why, but Italian food comes off as icky. Which is weird because I used to love it before my pregnancy.

_"_Bella you're thinking too much,". How did he know?

"Sorry. I just don't want to say the wrong thing," I stammer out, immediately regretting it. We haven't even been on a date yet and I'm over thinking things. Why is this so hard?

"Nothing you ever say will be the wrong thing. Unless it's something like 'I see dead people'. I may have to report you," he says and I laugh.

"Ah," I squeal, "I love that line. Did you see the movie?"

"Oh...no. One thing you should know about me is that I'll never be that guy protecting his girl from a scary movie," he chuckles, sounding slightly nervous.

"That's fine. Scary movies kind of freak me out too. When I was younger, I saw my first 'Jason' movie, and slept with my parents'. I was fourteen,". Edward's laugh causes me to tremble underneath my blanket. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the fact that I haven't really dated in so long. Or maybe it's just him. Everything about him reals me in.

So far I've learned that his dad is the "head of the hospital", and his mom works with tons of charities including her on. I'm kind of nervous to meet them. What with me being Alice's friends, and me being Edward's... Our meeting is inevitable.

"Edward!" I hear in the background, "What the hell are you doing? I called you at seven to get dressed". I hear a beating sound in the background, and call out Edward's name.

"Alice knock it off," Edward says, and the beating sound seizes.

"What's going on Edward?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. Alice woke me up a couple of hours ago to get dressed for this stupid thing I don't feel like going to".

"Well did you promise her?" I say, teasingly.

"Yes, but I really don't want to go now. You're so much more interesting than fashion or whatever the torture object is today," Edward replies, and the beating sound is back.

"What is that noise?"

"Just Alice hitting me with some balled up socks. Nothing I haven't been through before," he chuckles.

"Put her on the phone," I smile.

"But why?" he stretches out the words, and I can picture him pouting.

"I want to speak with her," I close my eyes, and rest my head against the pillow.

"Okay Bella", and seconds later Alice's voice booms straight through the phone and into my ear.

"Hey Alice," I say and hear Kelsi's soft gurgling through the baby monitor. _My baby's up._

"You have to go, don't you?" she says in an accusing tone.

"Yep. Kelsi just woke up," I sigh. I was hoping Edward and I could talk a little longer, but the real world awaits. Our bubble has officially popped.

"Well we're all going to hang out at Joey's tomorrow night. Are you free to join us?" Alice asks.

"I'm not sure Alice. I kind of think I should give my parents' a break my Kelsi. What's Joey's?" I slip out of bed, and put on my robe, heading towards Kelsi's room.

"It's a gay bar." Alice says, and I nearly smack into a wall.

"What?" I stutter, "A gay bar? Whose going to this gay bar?"

"Just me, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward". I make my way into Kelsi's room, utterly confused. I don't know if there's a response to that. After a couple of seconds of silence, Alice fills in the blanks for me.

"They lost a bet," she says, and I hear her tinkling laugh.

"Oh. Well I'd love to go Alice, but I'm not sure. I'll give you a definite answer tonight". Kelsi smiles up at me from inside of her crib, reaching down to grab a hold of her toes.

"Okay. Well I know it'll be fun. You can invite your friend's too". _Oh Mike and Jake would love that. And Angie...well Angie's a perv. She'd definitely love to go._

_"_Okay. Bye Alice. Tell Edward I'll talk to him later". After we hang up, I take Kelsi out of her crib.

"How do I find time for friend's, and you?" I kiss her cheeks, just to hear her adorable giggle.

* * *

At work later that day, Tyler is dodging me, obviously not over what happened the other day, and Mike is unusually quiet. I knock on his door, announcing my presence. He sadly looks up at me, and then lets his head fall back down. I head over to his desk, and have a seat in the nearest chair. He looks up at me again, basically pleading me, with his eyes, to ask him what's wrong.

"What's wrong baby doll?" I say, reaching over to pat down his hair.

"Jake's parent's are coming to town," he frowns slightly. Jake's parents' Bob and Kris have never hidden how they feel about Jake and Mike's relationship. It's astonishing how they have accepted Jake being gay, but they just don't like that his relationship with Mike is so out in the open. Jake had to nearly beg them to come to the wedding. Mike is always distraught every time their monthly visits creep around the corner.

They criticise his cooking, his clothes, their houses decor, and just about anything else.

"Aw Mikey. Maybe it won't be so bad this time," I bite my lip, and squirm in my seat.

"There's no need to lie Bella Boo," he looks up at me and smiles, "Sometime's I just want to set that woman's hair on fire. Her nasty dye job".

"That's completely understandable," I say. When James and I were dating his mom was incredibly bitchy to me. Although, I never thought of setting her hair on fire.

"I feel like I'm never going to be accepted by her. I try so hard, and I make Jake happy. What more could she want from me?" Tears form in his eyes, I my eyes become moist as well.

"I think she doesn't like you because Jake loves you," I rub his back, trying to give him some sort of comfort. "Maybe in her mind, you're the reason Jake became interested in men".

"But that's not even true. Jake and I met in college. His first relationship with another guy was when he was in high school".

"Maybe she doesn't know? You all should just sit down and talk".

"You're right B. At least Bob is tolerable," he says and I nod my head. I'd only met Bob and Kris a handful of times, and Bob always came off as quiet. It was like there was a "Fuck off. Don't bother me" sign stamped to his forehead. He just didn't seem all that approachable.

"When are they coming?" I sit back and relax in the chair.

"Thursday," Mike sighs.

"Okay. So you have exactly three days to screw Jake's brains out. You don't want to attempt the horizontal tango with the in-laws in the house again".

During one of their visits, last year, Mike and Jake had incredibly loud sex with the Bob and Kris two doors down. They figured they would be asleep by then, and just decided to have some fun. Their banchee-like noises caused Kris to go into a panic, thinking Jake's moans and groans were signs of danger. She burst into their bedroom, spraying Windex everywhere, she later claimed that was the first thing she'd seen.

She left the house two days later, completely horrified. _She did not know Jake occasionally liked to bottom. Wait...Why do I know this?_

"You're right. I'm going to go see if he's still in his office. He just bought a new desk," Mike winks at me and begins to leave. I stay in his office, ready to play the newest Sim's game on his computer when he sticks his head back in.

"Oh Bella? Could you order some peanuts and strawberries to be delivered immediately? Thanks". I laugh as he disappears once again. _I love my job._

* * *

After work, I spend some much deserved time with Kelsi. We watch colorful shows, like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Spongebob. Okay the Spongebob one was specifically for me. I love him! Kelsi's going to be six months in two weeks. My mother squeals every time I bring it up. I honestly have no clue what kind of theme I want her party to be, and if I involve my mom she will go completely overboard.

Kelsi is incredibly smart for her age. She has yet to talk yet, but she's speaking to me in that cute baby language. I happen to think that when she says "Oo-ba", she's referring to me. When she rolls over to her stomach, her legs immediately start flailing. I think she should be ready to crawl in a couple of weeks or so. Right now, she's propped up on a pillow, attempting to sit upright for more than a couple of seconds.

So this is what we do for the next four hours. We watch tv, Kelsi scoots her boot a couple of times, and I feed, burp, and change her when the need arises. Our routine is pretty solid, until the doorbell rings. I cradle a drowsy Kelsi in my arms, as I go up to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I call out, before unlocking the door.

"It's Angie! Open up." I open the door, and Angie pulls me into a half-way hug.

"Aw. She's so cute," she coo's and reaches out to take Kelsi. I lock the door behind her, and head into the kitchen.

"Are you staying for dinner Ang?"

"If it's all right with you, I'd love to. Ben's working late tonight," she pouts. I pull out all of the ingredients for spagetti and begin to make it. Ten minutes later, Angie appears in the kitchen without Kelsi.

"I put her in her crib. She conked out," Ang points her thumb in the direction of the stairs. When dinner is ready, and cooled down a bit we fix up our plates and head into the living room. I'm not one to eat a casual meal in the dining room.

"So how are things with Ben?" I ask, and randomly flip through the channels on the tv, stopping at 'The Voice'.

"Uh uh missy" Ang shakes her head, "Tell me about you and Mr. Secret".

"He's not really a secret Ang," she scoffs at me, and I tell her nearly everything about Edward, but keeping some things to myself.

"He's Alice Cullen's brother? Alice Cullen? The Alice Cullen?" Ang asks with a comical, shocked look on her face.

"Yes Ang. But he's sweet and funny, and I may or may not meet him at a gay bar tomorrow night," I smile.

"Aw. I'm sorry B" Ang pats my knee simpathetically, "Does he know that you know?"

"Does he know that I know what?", I ask confused as ever.

"That he's gay," she whispers and I laugh hysterically.

"He's not gay Ang. He and two of his friends lost a bet, so they were dared to go to a gay bar with the girls".

"What two friends and the girls?"

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper are married, and Emmett and Rose are too. I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me". I stand up with my dirty plate and head towards the kitchen sink. Ang follows behind me, and I begin to wash the dishes. Throwing her's in there with mine.

"That sounds fun," she says, bouncing on her toes. "Have you asked Mike and Jake?"

"I was going to at work, but Mike was a little down. Jake's parents' are visiting again," I say.

"Well then they should definitely come. It'll probably be the only fun they have before the in-laws visit. Unless they want to relive th Windex incident," Ang says and I laugh with her. After the dishes are dried and put away, Ang and I wash some more TV. Until she's whisked away to go and sex-up Ben. I slip into bed around 10:30. I close my eyes and being to fall asleep, when I feel my cell phone vibrate on the night stand. I reach over to grab it, and smile. It's a text from Edward.

**How was your day?-E**

_Eh. I've had better days-B_

**Did you miss me? Even a wee bit ;)-E**

_A little bit. Like so little you could say I barely thought of you at all:)-B_

**Well now I don't want to text you anymore-E**

_Who are you again? Edwin? :)-B_

**I think my voice would remind you-E**

_Call me-B_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

Today Kelsi and I have our scheduled play date with Charlotte and Bree, who is one of the cutest one-year olds I've ever seen. She may also be a teeny bit obsessed with Dora, but what can you expect?

"How have things been Bella?" Charlotte asks, as we swing Bree and Kelsi on the swings.

"They've been fine Charlotte. I feel so much better these days, now that I've got you guys as friends". _It's true. I've been a lot less moody._

"Aw," Charlotte places her hand over her heart, "You're gonna make me tear up".

"Shut it," I reach over to lightly push her.

"Bella, don't give these younger kids any ideas. I don't want to get into another fight about how I'm corrupting someone's kid". We take the kids out of their swings and head over to the picnic area of the park. _I really want to hear this story._

"How did you corrupt someone's kid Char?" I say as a cradle Kelsi in my lap.

"Well technically, it wasn't me who corrupted the kid. A couple of months ago, me, Tanya, and Irina were hanging out here, when Irina claimed that someone pushed her. So Irina turns around towards said person and starts going back and forth with her. One thing leads to another, and they're rolling around on the floor ripping each other's hair out".

"In front of the children?" I ask, and gasp, completely shocked that Irina could be so careless.

"Yup. I mean, you don't really know Irina yet, but it's kind of a typical thing for her to do. The mother that she fought, however, is an entirely different story," she said as she feeds Bree a fruit snack.

Charlotte is right about me not really knowing Irina, and I'm not sure that I really want to. She barely talked to anyone at the brunch, and she doesn't know how to act around children. I'm not sure I can be friends with someone like that.

Charlotte and I hang out at the park for a little while longer until our girls get tired. We say our goodbyes, and Charlotte heads down to where she parked her car. As I cradle a sleeping Kelsi in one hand and my keys in the other, I feel someone creep up behind me. I spin around quickly, and sigh in relief when I find only Jared besides my car. Jared Reeds has been James' best friend since before I'd even met James. Jared may or may not have hit on me a couple times, and made comments about how much better it would be if I'd been with him.

I never took him seriously, because I just didn't see him that way. To me, he was that annoying little brother that interrupted our dates. Jared unleashes the creepiest stare, and looks me up and down. All I want to do right now is shield Kelsi away from him.

"How have you been Bella? You look great," he grins.

"Thanks Jared. It's great to see you". Do you know how hard it is to lie while staring that person in the eye? It takes a lot of concentration, and isn't pleasant at all.

"Can I get a hug?" he opens his arms, and extends them towards me. I back up away from him, accidentally hitting my car.

"I'm kind of busy here Jared," I glance at Kelsi and he follows my stare, as if he's just noticing her.

"Oh yeah," he says, "Forgot you had James' kid". He chuckles and steps a little closer. That alone makes me want to end the conversation. _Like now._ I nod at him, hoping he'll take a hint. Just my luck…he doesn't.

"James has actually been trying to call you. He said he never gets an answer," he leans against my car.

"I changed my number recently". I sigh. I really don't want to deal with James. I just can't understand why he's trying to reach me. After Kelsi was born, and James surprisingly got out of jail, he terminated his rights as her father. He said he wanted absolutely nothing to do with my "bastard seed".

"Oh. That's cool. If you give it to me, I'll have it to him tonight".

I turn away from him and unlock my car door. I place Kelsi in the backseat in her chair, and turn back towards Jared.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jared. I don't want to talk to him. Ever".

"Maybe you can just give me your number then," Jared leans in close to me, and grins wickedly, "We should catch up some time". I step quickly away from him.

"It was nice seeing you Jared," I turn away from him, and head over to the driver's side. I get into my car and quickly drive away. When I reach the first red light, I look back towards Jared, only to see him openly staring at me. I shudder, and turn back around, quick to get home.

* * *

The next day, Ang and I are laying around the house when she asks about the gay bar.

"I completely forgot to ask Mike," I smack my hand against my forehead.

"Calm down," Ang reaches over to take me hand down, "Call him up right now". I lean over and grab my phone off of the coffee table, and dial Mike's number.

"_Hey Bella Boo,"_Mike answers on the first ring, sounding a little sad.

"Hey Mike. I was just wondering if you and Jake would want to go out tonight. Me, Ang, and a couple of new friends are going to be going to this gay bar. I figured we could all have fun there tonight".

"_Of course!"_Mike eagerly agrees, _"Anything to get out of this house"._

"Aw. Are Bob and Kris still driving you crazy?" I feel so bad for him. His in-laws may just hate his guts.

"_Yes! They criticized my cooking B. My cooking!"_

"Well at least you can have some fun tonight".

"_I'd actually like to get out of the house right now. What are you up to?"_

"Me and Ang are about to meet the girls' for lunch. You should actually come so you can meet them to". I look at Ang for confirmation. I hadn't gotten around to telling her that part yet.

"_I would love to!" _Mike squeals into the phone.

"Okay. Ang and I will come pick you up in twenty minutes". We say our goodbyes and Ang surprisingly punches me.

"Bitch why?!" I rub my arm, although it's not really bruising.

"I didn't know I'd be meeting Alice Cullen today!" she glares at me, and crosses her arms.

"Really Ang. This little lesbo crush thing you have for Alice Cullen is weirding me out".

"I'm not crushing on her," Ang says, "I would have dressed better had I known I'd be meeting people today".

"It's not that big of a deal girl. I figured if you and Mike met them now, you'd feel more comfortable at the bar tonight".

"Fine. When are we meeting them?"

"Now," I pull her off of the couch with me, grab my purse, and head out the door.

After picking up Mike, we all head over to Sam's Diner and meet Tanya, Makenna, Rose, and Alice. Everyone's getting along so far.

* * *

"What are you hooker's wearing tonight?" Tanya leans back in her seat, sipping her fruity drink.

"That strapless red dress Em bought me last month".

"The one that makes your boobs look big?" Alice says, and Rose throws a fry at her.

"You've got a perverted hubby? Me too!" Mike reaches over to high five Rose.

"I love him!" Rose whisper-shouts to me.

"What are you wearing Angela?" Alice says, and I'm so grateful she's including her. Ang and I were so shy in college.

"I'm not really sure, but it is a gay bar. So who am I trying to impress?" she takes a bite of her burger.

"I know right. That's why I'm wearing my wings tonight," Alice says and Rose groans.

"Alice bought some fantasy wings a couple of months ago. Jasper apparently rocked her world extra hard that night, so now she feels like she should wear them every day" Makenna says and Tanya snickers.

"Hey!" Alice pouts, "Not every night. Just when I feel like a nice, good pounding".

"Okay! Did we all forget that Jasper is my cousin?" Rose looks skeptically at us all, "Yeah? What are you wearing tonight Bella?"

"Oh. I'm not sure. I don't really have any bar/club wear". I hadn't been to a bar since before Kelsi was born. Not to mention the fact that I'm not really flashy. I'll wear a pair of jeans anywhere.

"You're fucking kidding," Tanya says, apparently it's not right for me to not own a skimpy outfit. "We totally have to go shopping after this".

"Sure," I agree. I haven't really been shopping that much either.

After we're done with our food, we call over the waiter for me. He smiles at all of us, but gives an extra sweet smile to Tanya, whose surprisingly blushing. _Interesting… _He introduces himself as Laurent, and they immediately start talking. When he excuses himself to go pick up our food, Tanya stands up and heads to the bathroom.

"Oh great," Makenna sighs, "Everyone's shacked up".

"Maybe you'll find someone tonight," Ang reaches over to rub Makenna's shoulder.

"I prefer someone without an anal preference," she says, and Alice and Rose wince.

"That'll be hard to find," Tanya says, returning to the table a little more rumpled then she was when she left. Makenna looks over to me, because I'm a little bit less perverted than everyone else.

"I wish I could disagree, but before the split with me and James, he kind of wanted to take my peach".

"Your peach?" Alice asks.

"It's the opposite of taking a girl's cherry. You know? Defiling her poop shoot?" Tanya says.

"I don't know what the big deal is," Mike shakes his head, "Anal feels good".

* * *

After our lunch, Tanya and I found a really cute purple dress. It was sleek, simple, and exactly what I wanted. Ang and I were getting dressed at my house, after that we sat around and waited for Mike to show. When Mike and Jake finally showed up, we all headed to the bar. _Why am I so excited to go to a gay bar? Oh Yeah. Edward's coming!_

I spot Alice's wings the second we step into the bar. On anyone else they'd look fit for a child, but on little Alice they look amazing. Not to mention the black dress she has on as well.

"Hey Alice," I step in and give her a hug, and then I notice Rose, and hug her as well. Mike introduces Jake to them, and then we all head over to the bar. We meet a blonde-haired waitress named Athena, and start dancing with her. I don't know why, but I feel so free tonight. I mean, here I am at a gay bar, dancing with a chick whose into chicks. Fifteen minutes into our dance, and we've gone a little provocative. Alice is grinding on Athena, and I'm sandwiched in between Rose and Angela. Jake and Mike have gone to sit down, enjoying the view.

Half-way through our grind, I feel myself being pulled away. I step back into the person and grind against him, having too much fun to care.

"Mmm. Sexy Bella," I hear that familiar velvet voice, and die inside a little. I turn around to face Edward and smile up at him. My reason for being here, is here. I take a quick glance around us and notice that Emmett, Jasper, and a red-headed girl have snatched up Rose, Alice, and Athena. They stop their dance when the song suddenly ends and head over to the table we'd been at in the beginning. I don't want to stop dancing with Edward, but it'd be too rude to not say hi. We follow behind them.

"Hey Ed. Did someone cop a feel on you?" Emmett asks as we sit down.

"No Emmett. Why?" Edward says.

"I feel like everyone here is giving me the eye". Emmett squirms in his seat uncomfortably.

"The twinks or the bears?" Jasper snickers, taking a sip of his corona.

"Definitely the bears," Jake says.

"What! Do I look like a bottom to you?" Emmett says. He has a point. He's way to big to bottom, in my opinion anyway.

"I'll show them," Emmett stands up, "I'm no one's bitch. Sorry Mike". I pick up a coaster and chuck it at him. _So fucking rude._

"It's okay. I love it," Mike says. Emmett reaches over, and pulls on Jasper's arm, "Come dance with me," he says.

"No fucking way," Jasper swats Emmett's hand off of his arm.

Emmett pouts, "I need someone who looks like a twink to dance with me".

"Do I look like a twink dumb ass?" Jasper glares at him.

"I'd do you," Jake says, and Mike nods. Jasper looks over at Edward, and he says "Don't even go there". I get up from the table, prepared to head to the bathroom when Edward grabs a hold of my arm.

"Where ya going beautiful?" he says.

"Just to the bathroom," I smile at him, and head to my destination. I reach the bathroom, and there standing right next to it is Jared.

"Jared," I greet him, "I'm not surprised". Now he could take this one or two ways. One being I'm not surprised to see him at a gay bar. What with the large amount of girls that turned him down back in the day. Or two, he followed me here. I really hope its number one.

"What do you mean by that Bella?" he chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair. I step around him, and head into the bathroom. After using it, I step up to the sink and wash my hands. When I look into the mirror, I see Jared staring back at me. I spin around with my hand on my heart.

"Get out of here you creep!"

"What did you mean Bella," he steps closer to me.

"Bella? Are you in there?" I hear Edward call.

"Yeah. I'm coming out now," I glare at Jared, and head out of the bathroom.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Edward rubs my arms. I guess I'm a little freaked out.

"I kind of want to just go home," I say, my good mood ruined. I wonder how long Jared had been watching me.

"I'll walk you out," Edward says.

"Oh you don't have to do that Edward. I don't want to ruin your night out".

"We're at a gay bar Bella," he laughs, "My night ended the second I walked in here".

"Well if you insist," I smile, grateful that my chances of running into Jared again have just slimmed down. We head back to the table and say our goodbyes. Then make a quick getaway.

"Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night," Edward bluntly asks. I smile up at him, but that only lasts a second.

"I would love to Edward, but I can't. I have dinner with my parents' tomorrow night," I sigh. Charlie and Renee…always fucking up my plans.

"Maybe we could have a lunch date, then?" Edward asks, his hand making a mess of his hair.

"I'd like to but I'll be watching Kelsi all day".

Edward sighs, and the sad look on his face breaks my heart.

"What if you hang out with us tomorrow?" I ask, hesitantly. I don't know what it is about him, but I could easily fall for him. I don't want him to break not only my heart, but my daughter's too.

"I'd love to," Edward answers with a beaming smile. You have to take chances right?

* * *

The next day, Rose and Alice come over to meet Kelsi. Well Rose meets her, and Alice casually fawns over her. I, however, am freaking out a wee bit. What if Kelsi doesn't like him? What if she cries all day, and he decides I'm not worth it?

"Calm down Bella," Alice says, playing peek-a-boo with Kelsi.

"Edward wouldn't care if Kelsi took a shit on his lap," Rose says, rummaging through my closet, "What? You're hot Bella. He'd be stupid to run away".

"Plus I'd like to think we're kind of besties now. So he'd have to see you every once in a while," Alice says.

"I'm not afraid that Kelsi won't like him," I kiss my daughter's cheek, "I'm afraid that she will".

"You don't want your daughter to like your boyfriend?" Alice asks.

"Fucking weirdo" Rose throws a tank top at him, and I throw it back at her.

"He's not my boyfriend yet".

"Aw," Alice says, "She said yet Rose".

"I don't want Kelsi to become too attached to him, and then have him find someone better than me," I sigh and fall face first onto my bed.

"That'll never happen," Alice and Rose comfort me.

"Yea. We'd kick his ass before we let him leave you. Now put this on, we'll watch the kid". I get out of my funk, and head into the bathroom to change into the black tank top and tight jeans.

* * *

Edward should be here any minute, and I've relaxed quite a bit. Rose and Alice left twenty minutes ago, and I may have freaked out about them cutting it too close. Anyway…I am ready for this date. The doorbell rings, and I smile down at Kelsi, who is watching Sprout.

"Now remember what mommy told you," I say, "No farting, no crying, and absolutely no pooping". She giggles and reaches up to tap my cheeks. I head over to the door, and open it to see Edward. He may have gotten better looking over night.

"Hello Bella," he smiles at me, and hands me a single, long-stemmed rose.

"Thank you so much Edward. It's beautiful," I head into the kitchen and put it in some water. When I come back into the kitchen I am surprised to see Edward still standing by the door.

"Come in closer. I have a strict rule of no biting in this house," I take his hand and guide him to the couch.

"Is there an age limit to this rule," he smiles at me.

"Well. Rules are meant to be broken, right?"

"It all depends on who you're willing to break them for," Edward leans in towards me, and my eyes glaze over. _When did the subject of biting become so hot?_ Before I can utter another word, I feel something soft hit my head. I look over at Kelsi, and wave the toy at her. She giggles from her walker, and bounces up and down.

"Who's this cutie?" Edward asks, as I reach to take her out of the walker.

"This is my baby Kelsi. Say hi Kelsi". Edward smiles at her, and she reaches up to pat his cheeks. This is weird, because Kelsi doesn't really like guys. She absolutely hates my dad's best friend Billy, and it took months to get her to let Mike hold her. A timer goes off in the kitchen, and immediately stand up.

"Could you hold her for a second? The chicken's done," I ask Edward. _Yes I cooked for him, don't be so surprised. _

"Sure," Edward agrees, and Kelsi goes quietly in his arms. Another weird moment. I head into the kitchen, and take the chicken out of the oven. I chop it up, and mix it into the tuna. I grab a couple of rolls, utensils, and some plates, and head back into the living room. I nearly drop the food, when I see that Kelsi has actually allowed someone to play with her toys. She and Edward are on the floor, playing with Kelsi's blocks. I want to cry out in joy, that my daughter isn't a spoiled brat, but refrain from doing that and go to sit down besides them. We have our lunch in silence, with the exception of Kelsi's giggles.

Later that day, Edward suggests we go out to get ice cream. We pass a store with a purple monkey and the window, and this causes Kelsi to squeal and point at it. Edward caves and goes in to buy it for her, and then we head to the gelato shop. We eat inside of the gelato shop, because of how hot it became outside.

"What was your favorite show when you were little?" Edward asks, while holding onto Kelsi. The two have become inseparable. Kelsi won't even let me hold her anymore, and I have a feeling that if she could talk she would declare him her Edward. Sadly, I can't blame her, after last night I want to be in his arms too. She'll just have to learn how to share.

"I was a Disney Princess kind of girl. I loved Snow White, and Ariel. What about you?" I say, taking a bite of my mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I'm more of a transformers type of guy," he says.

"Eh. They weren't real enough for me".

"And a talking mouse was?" he says.

"Hey! That was Cinderella, not Snow White". I reach over to smack his hand, and Kelsi pushes my hand away.

"He's my man Kelsi," I smile making a face at her.

"Oh I am, am I," Edward grins, cockily. I blush beet red, forgetting he was there.

"It seems like you have some competition here," Edward gestures towards Kelsi.

"I thought you wanted someone that didn't have a bedtime Edward, but fine. You can watch Angelina Ballerina and Sesame Street all day. See if I care." I say.

"I bought you ice cream, and now you're making fun of me? What a world we live in these days". I laugh with him, and suggest we go home. I have to start dinner for my parents' tonight. Boo.

When we reach the house, I immediately head into the kitchen to start boiling the pasta, and cooking the ground turkey. When I'm finished, I head back into the living room to find Edward and Kelsi watching SpongeBob. I plop down besides them, and lean my head on his shoulder, ignoring the baby glare from Kelsi.

"They say that SpongeBob is bad for kids now a days," I grin up at him.

"Yeah. Something about it damaging kid's concentration and behavior or something," Edward says.

"So nothing important then?" I say, and he smiles down at me. _Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me! _Edward breaks our eye contact, and changes to Sprout. I excuse myself and head back into the kitchen to check on the noodles. I get that weird feeling that someone's watching me again, and glance around the kitchen. I look over at the window and notice that it's been opened. I was in the kitchen minutes ago, and it wasn't open before.

I head back into the living room to find Kelsi sitting upright on the couch, and Edward putting his jacket on.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"The hospital just paged me. I have to go," he leans over and kisses me, short and sweet. Kind of like we'd been doing it for years. He pulls back as if he thinks he made a mistake, but doesn't say anything. All he does is stare into my eyes, and smile at me. Kissing seemed so natural for us, like we'd done it before. I guess we're just so in tune with each other, this didn't really feel like a first date. Edward snaps out of it, and takes a hold of my face. Kissing me softly, our mouths closed. Kelsi giggles and we finally break apart. Edward walks over to her and gives her a hug; she squeals and grabs a hold of his hair. He kisses her cheek, and then releases her, placing her back down on the couch.

He walks over to me, and pulls me into his arms. He kisses my hair, and I sigh. _What a perfect first date._

* * *

My parents' arrive fifteen minutes after Edward leaves. Kelsi is a bit cranky, and wants nothing but the purple monkey Edward bought for her earlier. My mom and I love it, and think the sudden attachment Kelsi's developed with Edward is cute. My dad, however, is adamant to meet him. I sigh, and tell him I'll set something up. Later that night, I decide to call James. Things with Edward are going so well, and I don't want James swooping in messing things up for me.

"_What! I'm busy,"_ I hear that voice, and cringe slightly.

"James? It's Bella. I ran into Jared a couple of days ago, and he said you wanted to speak with me?" I say.

"_Me? Contact you?" _James laughs, _"Bella I don't care enough to want to talk to you, and I haven't spoken to Jared in a year"._ And with that, he hangs up. I don't sleep that night.

I find a bouquet of roses on my desk the next morning, surprisingly, there's no name. The card that came with it says "See you soon", so I just assume it's from Edward. I send him a quick text, thanking him for the beautiful bouquet.

"Bella boo! You've got a gift here!" Mike walks into the office, with another bouquet of roses. Confused, I take a look at the card, and it reads "I had a wonderful time yesterday. I hope theses put a smile on your beautiful face. Love Edward". Before I began freaking out I pull out my phone and call Edward.

"_Hey baby. Did you get the flower's I sent you?" _Edward says.

"Yeah. They're so beautiful Edward, but you didn't have to send me two bouquets" I say.

"_Two? Bella, I didn't send you two sets of flowers"._ And that's when I faint.

* * *

I wake up in the hospital, to everyone in my face. My mom, my dad, Alice, Tanya, Makenna, Ang, Mike, Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward and Kelsi. _The gang's all here!_

After the greetings, and the "I'm so glad you're okay's" my family insists to know what happened. I tell them everything about James and Jared.

"Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" my mother demands.

"I wasn't sure mom! I didn't want to go assuming," I say, holding Kelsi close to me.

"You said he could've been in your house Bella. I don't want you there anymore," my dad practically growled.

"No way dad! I'm not picking up everything, and moving it all".

"Someone should stay in the house with you then," Alice says.

"No. Two girls alone in a house? You'll be defenseless," Charlie says.

"It doesn't have to be a girl," Rose inquires, and everyone turns to look over at Edward.

"What?" he says.

"Edward would be perfect to stay in the house with Bella," Angela says.

"No!" my dad yells, "There's no way I'm letting my daughter shack up with some boy".

"He's not just some boy Mr. Swan," Esme steps in to defend her son, "He's completely capable of protecting Bella".

"I didn't mean any disrespect. I just don't know him all that well," dad says.

"Well I know him dad. You're just going to have to trust me," I say. Charlie sighs, and finally gives in. _Why does my mother look so happy?_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. P.S. _**A Starbucks Jerk **_should update later tonight, or tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've been released from the hospital, and no one is letting me do anything. Mike won't let me come into work, and my parents' stop by the house every day. Oh, and didn't you hear? I now have a live-at-home boyfriend. If that's what he even is. My boyfriend, my friend, even my best friend, I don't fucking know!

Edward and I have yet to actually put a label on what we are. In everyone else's mind he sleeps in the guest room, but he rushes into my bedroom every night to comfort and calm me after another nightmare. I would love it if he moved into my room permanently, but I can't help but think we're moving too fast. I can't even call him my boyfriend, because I'm not so sure that that's what he is. I've become so confused about us. The only person I've talked to about this is Angie, and even then, she's not that much help.

Everyone thinks that I should be worrying about Jared, but he's all I worry about. I have nightmares every night about him appearing when I least expect it and hurting me. Or my most current fear, him taking Kelsi away from me. I am nothing without my daughter, and the thought of living without her is enough to make me scream out every night, until those arms are wrapped around me again.

I don't know what it is about Edward, and Edward alone, but he is easily becoming so unforgettable in my mind. He consumes most of my thoughts, and having him so close to me isn't helping anything. He's my safety blanket and my heart wrapped up in one. I'm so confused about us, and I just wish he would sed some light on the topic. But no... He's being the perfect little live-at-home possible boyfriend. He goes to work every morning, and comes home around six, carrying a giggly Kelsi from my parents' house.

My daughter is becoming so attached to him, and I constantly worry that when the whole Jared fiasco is over, he'll leave me. Or maybe he'll leave before, when it finally sinks in that I come with too many problems and too many responsibilities.

My parents' aren't making any thing any easier for me. As I've said they've popped up everyday. Bringing me lunch, and just being someone I can talk to. So how long can I last with my mom bragging about Edward this, and Edward that, when I'm trying to focus on everything but. I have my dad screaming at me in my other ear about how living with my possible boyfriend, or any man for that matter, is a sin. He's made it known that he seriously frowns upon it. My only escape is Rose and Alice, which is weird because they aren't even family. Although, Alice swears that I will be one day.

Don't they know how freaked out I am!? I am so close to breaking down and cracking. The only thing pulling me back, keeping me out of the water, is my bouncy baby Kelsi. And I'm not going to lie Edward too. _So fucking confused!_

"Bella!" my mother literally smack me out of my thoughts and back to reality on the head I hit on my way down.

"Mom! I was hurt here," I reach my hand up to rub my bandaged forehead. When I fainted that day, I hit the office floor pretty hard. Everything is fine, but I was left with a couple of scratched and stitches on my forehead.

"Please," my mom waves a hand at me, "You hurt yourself. What do you want for dinner?"

"Peace and quiet," I smile down at my baby girl. She's sleeping, but still oh so adorable.

"You can't live off of peace and quiet Bella," my mom scoffs at the idea. She clearly hasn't felt the need to be alone recently.

"I beg to differ. A lot of people live alone on big, quiet islands living off of the scenery and coconuts".

"Well you're allergic to coconuts Isabella, and there are too many people in your corner that aren't willing to ship you off to a lonely island".

"I wouldn't be alone. Kelsi would obviously be with me," I roll my eyes and smile down at my daughter,

"And Edward?" she raises her eyebrows and grins at me in a creepy way.

"Mom. Stop it," I say as I stand up to find another spot to sit. Which is no use, because she just follows me anyway, and anywhere.

I get up and walk upstairs, to Kelsi's room. I enter the room, and place her in the pink crib in her room. I take a moment and just stare at her. I'm dreading the day when she begins to talk, and the day that she begins to crawl. Then when she begins to walk, and her first day of pre-k, and kindergarten and elementary. Also her entire middle school days, her high school days, and her prom night. Her graduation, her first day of college, her college graduation...you get the point. I don't want my baby to grow up on me. Ever. I never anticipated having a child as early as I did, but I can't picture my life without her.

Not to mention, the many articles I read during my pregnancy about how fast kids grow up. I can't help but wonder if I'll be there for it all.

"Stop worrying so much Bella," my mom comes in and pulls me in for a hug.

"What if he get's me mom?" I cry in her arms.

"Bella," she hushes me, "We don't even know if he's like that at all. All we know is that he has a potential crush on you. We don't know if he has a record or anything. He could even have a girlfriend Bella".

"Well there is only one way tp find out mom," I glance up at her face, "I have to meet him.

"Isabella," she pulls away from me as if I'd just smacked her.

"You said so yourself mom, we don't know anything about this Jared," I say as I lead her back into the living room, not wanting to wake Kelsi.

"The Jared I used to know was kind and polite to me, but there's something about this Jared that just isn't right". My mom takes a seat on the couch and frowns at me.

"Well ask James about who this new Jared is," she suggests.

"I can't," I say as I take a seat on the couch, "James said that he and Jared hadn't talked in over a year".

"Well let's call him up and ask him why," my mom says.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me mom, and I don't want him back in my life because of something like this. We don't know if Jared is dangerous or not".

"I don't fucking care about what James wants Bella! If someone or something is questioning your safety, and he knows even an inkling about it, I want to talk to him".

"Well what do you propose we do mom? I guarantee that if I pick up the phone and call him, he will hang up on me".

"Let's go see him them," she jumps to her fer and heads towards the door.

"That's just not logical mom. I'm not taking Kelsi anywhere near him, and dad and Edward should be here any minute," I gesture towards the TV, which proudly displays a flashing 5:00 o'clock sign.

"It's too late mom, and meeting Jared would be so much easier than meeting James".

"I can't allow you to do that Bella," my mom comes back over to the couch and takes a seat beside me.

"Allow me? I'm not a little kid anymore mom," I cross my arms and glare at her.

"Well who is going to watch your kid Bella?"

"I'll just ask Edward or dad to do it," I say, my glare in full effect. Even when I was younger, we could never decide on anything. In the back of my head, I know that seeing Jared would be a risky and dangerous thing, but I just don't want to see James. I haven't seen him in a year and a half, and I don't plan for that to change.

"What are you going to say when they ask where you're going? Are you really going to lie to your dad Bella? Lie to your Edward? That's not like you," my mom says. I sigh and sit back, leaning my head on the couch.

What if we are just overreacting? Jared may just want to be friends again, but why now? And what kind of friend sends red roses, and practically begs for my number? There's something not right with him, and I want to figure it out. I want to figure him out.

"I know mom, but I just don't know what to do," I say and hear the distinct sound of a key turning in the lock on the front door. My mom and I scramble to make ourselves look presentable.

"Don't say anything Isabella," my mom turns to stare at me, "They won't approve of either of our suggestions, but we have to do one of them. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I say and turn myself in the direction of the door just in time to see Edward walk in with my father.

"Hey," my mother and I stand to greet our men, but the tension is still floating up in the air. Sadly, it doesn't go by unnoticed.

"Is everything okay Bella?" Edward asks, and he pulls away from our hug.

"What?" my voice becomes a little high, and I work to get it back down, " Oh yeah, everything is perfect. We were just debating about what to have for dinner," I look over at my mom questionably.

"Right. Silly Bella wanted to have chicken again, and I was like no way," she glances up at my dad. "Let's get ribs or something tonight".

"Better yet, let's go out to eat tonight". I take a peak at my dad as well, "I've been cooped up in this house for too long".

"That'd be nice Bells. Where's Kelsi?" my dad asks.

"Sleeping upstairs Charlie. Wanna go see?" my mom drags my dad up the stairs. Finally some alone time with Edward.

I grab his hand and lead him over to the couch. I look down at my hands, dreading the inevitable topic. I glance up at him, and find that he is staring back at me.

"What's wrong Bella?" he reaches down to take my hands in his.

"I'm not sure I can beat around the bush any longer Edward," I say.

"Beating around the-what do you mean Bella?" he asks.

"What are we Edward? You sleep in my bed, in my house every night. You're here for breakfast, you call me during your lunch, and you're here for dinner. Not to mention the fact that you're well acquainted with my parents'. You kiss me and I think that maybe we're more than just friends, but then you take me over to the couch to watch some TV. I've never been more confused Edward. What am I to you?" I finish my rant and look up at his face, dying for an answer.

"Everything Bella," he breathes and I sigh in relief.

"You've become everything to me and I haven't even known you for more than a month. It literally scares the shit out of me Bella," he says and I squeeze his hand in mine.

"Why Edward? What's so scary about it? You like me, I like you...I just don't get it".

"I don't want to lose you Bella," he says and a tear slips from my eyes.

"You never will be Edward. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. This whole Jared thing just made me more aware of all the dangerous things out there that could take you, and even Kelsi, away from me".

"Well I'm barely allowed out of the house, so there's no danger there, " I say just to hear him laugh or even grace me with that sexy chuckle of his.

"You're on my mind twenty-four seven Bella. I almost fucked up my surgery the other day". I laugh and he reaches over to smack my knee, "It's not funny Bella," he says.

"Hey! I have a thing right here?" I say, gesturing towards the remote placed in my lap.

"I can see that," he says, and licks his lips, openly staring between my legs.

"Edward," I blush, looking up at his face. He laughs at me, and reaches down to grab the remote, his hand lingering a little longer than expected. He smiles at me briefly, before turning on the TV. When he realizes that I am in fact still staring at him, he turns off the TV, and takes my hand again.

"What Bella? I can't stare at my girlfriend?" He smiles down at me.

"Your girlfriend is my pink taco?" I tease him, and his face turns beet red while he becomes incredibly flustered. _He's so cute!_

"What? No Bella" he stammers and says, "You're my girlfriend".

"Oh am I?" I smile up at him.

"If you want to be," he smiles at me and I lean over to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I want to be," I say, and the smile he gives me damn near breaks my heart.

"Fucking finally!" I hear from behind me and turn around to see my mother smiling over at us.

"How long have you been standing there mom?" I say as I begin to blush.

"Just long enough to hear my pure ass daughter say pink taco. You're growing up baby," she says as she comes over to hug me.

"Pure?" I scoff at her, and glance at my tomato of a boyfriend.

"Where's dad?" I ask, looking for an escape.

"He's upstairs with Kelsi. She just woke up".

"Well we're ready when you guys are," I say and my mom practically runs upstairs to get my dad and Kelsi. I go to sit back down on the couch and lean my head on Edward's shoulder. He plants a kiss on my head. _Things are looking up._

* * *

Dinner is going very well. Aside from the slutty waitress, the skanky hostess, and the whorish chef that tried to hit on my man. I'm even contemplating writing my name on his forehead with a bright pink Sharpie. _T__ake that skanks!_ Yes, I am very territorial, especially when it comes to Edward. I mean, come on! I just got him!

All the confusion I felt earlier this week, and today, is nothing compared to the massive amount of happiness I feel right now. Although, my mom is bringing down that happiness bar a little bit. She's been sending me not-so-subtle texts all throughout dinner.

**What are we going to do Bella?-Mom**

**James or Jared Bella?-Mom**

**I know your reading these Bella!-Mom**

This and the slutty women at "La Bella Italia" almost bring down my night, but Kelsi is being so freakin' cute. She's been reaching out for Edward since she woke up and saw him. My dad is not so happy about this, and his mustache has turned into a sad frown. Kelsi has never once rejected her granddaddy's embrace, but every time she comes near Edward, it's him she wants to hold her. I can't blame her, because I feel the same way.

* * *

After dinner, my mom and dad stay at the house a little longer than I anticipated. I really wanted to spend time with Edward tonight. When dad and Edward leave my mom and me together in Kelsi's room to go watch sports downstairs, I nearly panick.

"Well? What are you going to do Bella?" she asks as I put a sleeping Kelsi down in her crib.

"I really don't know mom," I say and take a seat in Kelsi's rocking chair.

"Your dad has the day shift tomorrow, and Edward won't be back home until six. We need to make our move tomorrow," She says and I sigh.

I know she's right, and tomorrow is our only opening unless we wait for two more weeks. I really am not patient. Like at all. What if Jared is more dangerous than we think? Can I really stomach seeing James again?

"Mom." I say, "I've come to a decision".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What do you think Bella should do? I really haven't decided anything, so I would love to read your suggestions. Please review with your ideas :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

"We should go see James," I say.

"Okay Isabella, but as long as I can come," Renee says, her bitch brow twitching.

It didn't take me too long to come up with my decision. James is the only one who knows Jared right now, and he did say that they hadn't spoken in a year. Maybe this has something to do with the "New Jared".

"Personally, I would have chosen to go see Jared. I can finally use my six-inch stilettos for more than just the bedroom," she says.

Sigh. Once again my mother's dirty mind takes over.

"Mom," I place my hand on her shoulder, "I know we're close and all, but sometimes we're just too close. I really don't want to know about you and dad's sex life". _In my mind, they don't even have one._

"You should be happy that I tell you as much as I do Bella," she says, "That way, you know that you always have someone to go to".

"Aww," I say. My mom may be a sex-addict, but really sweet when she wants to be.

"You can always come to me for pointers Bella," she says, ruining the moment, "When you and Edward start going at it, tease the shit out of him. Get him off often, and remember. On your period, blow jobs are a guy's best friend".

With that disgusting comment, I head to the bathroom with a sudden wish to barf.

"Bella?" I hear a couple of seconds after reaching my destination.

"Yeah?" I call from my spot on the closed toilet seat.

"Can I come in?" Edward's sudden shy voice reaches me, and I have nothing to say but yes. He enters, and my entire world lights up.

"Why are you hiding in the bathroom?" he says, his face confused.

"My perv-of-a-mother decided to give me a lecture about how to keep my guy happy," I say, and Edward's blush resurfaces. His hand flies to his hair. _So cute!_

"You know, I-I don't expect any of that Bella," he says, and I nearly snort. What guy doesn't expect that? But then again, I do have my baby Kelsi.

"I know Edward," I stand up and close in on him for a hug, "Let's go back downstairs for dinner".

He bends down to place a soft kiss on my hair, and I swoon.

* * *

Dinner was fine, except my mom was a little antsy. Lying to my dad is not her forte. Of course having to lie to Edward is going to kill me. I don't want to start our relationship with lies, but I don't want him to worry. Jared could be a harmless threat, nothing to worry about at all.

My parents leave with their goodbyes, and my mom adds in a not-so-sublte wink that makes Edward laugh.

What I'm most surprised at is that he's still here! My mom's sexual innuendos, and my crazy friends, haven't sent him flying away from me yet. So now, we're cuddled up on the couch watching Iron Man 2. I love me some Robert Downey Jr! Such a nice ass.

"I love Pepperony," I sigh, my head resting on Edward's chest.

"Pepperony?" he looks down at me.

"Yeah. Pepper. Tony. Pepperony..." I look up at him, with a dumb expression.

"Well I happen to think that Tony should've gotten with Agent Romanov," he says.

"Why?" I say, becoming a tad bit defensive. _You don't fuck with Pepperony. _

"Because she's a big-breasted hoe who wears too much make up. I mean, if Tony wasn't her boss she would so try to bone him".

"No Bella. I just figured that because of The Avengers, they'd be working closely together".

"So she's not only a ho for trying to seduce her boss, but also a hoe because she wants to have sex with a teammate? And I think she'd have sex with Hawkeye before Tony," I say, my eyebrows raised.

Edward laughs and says, "Whatever Bella. Although I was a little creeped out by the bromance between Hulk and Tony in The Avengers".

I lightly hit his arm and say, "Hey! Tony isn't gay". I wiggle my finger at him, and he leans down to bite it. I look up at him through my eyelashes. One innocent bite, and I already want to throw him in my bed.

Of course I won't. Getting physical with James so early on was one of the things I'd regretted when looking back on our relationship. With Edward, I just lose control. I've never wanted someone so much.

"Bella?" Edward says, "Kelsi's awake".

I take my legs off of him, and walk up th stairs to get my baby.

"Your bestie's here," I say, picking her up and cradling her in my arms. I could swear she just smiled. My own daughter!

I take Kelsi downstairs, and her eyes immediately light up when she spots Edward. They reach for each other, and I hand her over. I take a seat on the couch, and just stare at them. Kelsi is grabbing Edward's cheeks, and he's blowing raspberries all over her face. I smile at them, and then feel the vibration of my phone in my pocket. I take it out, and discover that I have a new text message.

**Did you call James Bella?- Mom**

_No mom. Why?- Bella_

**You want to surprise him with a visit Isabella?- Mom**

_I don't want to have to talk to him until tomorrow mom- Bella_

**What if he refuses us?- Mom**

_What the fuck mom! You were all for this. Are you backing out?- Bella_

**No Bella! I just don't want him to shut us out.- Mom**

_I'm not calling him mom. Goodbye Bella_

I shut off my phone, and place it on the coffee table. I look up to find both Edward and Kelsi staring at me.

"Something wrong Bella?" Edward asks.

"Nothing Edward. Just my mom," I say and make a silly face at Kelsi.

"You missed the birthday scene," Edward says, gesturing toward the TV.

"Dang!" I smile at him, "I really love that scene". He smiles back, and I'm so thankful that he didn't ask about the conversation. It didn't come up again that night.

* * *

After the movie, we watched The Avengers, much to Edwards chagrin, and put Kelsi back to bed afterwards. When it was time for us to go to bed, Edward insisted he take the guest room, but I immediately shot that idea down. He's now in the bathroom changing into his pj's, and that itself tells me that nothing physical will happen tonight.

I have kind of a schedule, or a list, for things that need to happen before we have sex.

First we need to be able to change in front of each other, then maybe we'll be ready for some clothes-on groping. Then after a little more foreplay, maybe beneath the clothes. We should be able to see each other naked. After that, we can bathe and shower together, and then the sex. Add all of this to the fact that I don't want Edward and I to have sex until four to six months have passed in our relationship.

Not to mention the exes conversation that we need to have. I want to know everything about him. Elementary school to middle school, high school and up. And I think that'll happen a bit tonight.

When Edward comes out of the bathroom, and lays down on the bed beside me, I look over and smile at him.

"Yes Isabella?" He asks, a teasing smile on his face.

"What were you like as a kid?" I say, my ears and my heart open wide.

"Well, I was kind of a nerd," he chuckles, and I motion for him to go on, "In middle school, I'd eat alone, play alone,and basically had no friends".

"You had Alice and Emmett, didn't you?" I ask.

"Well yeah, but Emmett's two years older, and despite being twins, Alice and I couldn't of been any different. She was the girl everyone wanted to be friends with, and I was the guy, everyone wanted to stay away from. She talked to me of course, and we had lunch together, until I found out that a lot of her friends started to stop talking to her because of me. One day, I just yelled at her to get lost. I didn't think that anyone should be as lonely as I was".

"Oh Edward," I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him, my head on his chest.

"I was lonely too," I say truthfully.

"Yeah right," he scoffs, and I look up at him with a sad expression.

"You're too beautiful to be lonely Bella," he says.

"I wasn't always as beautiful as you think I am," I say, and he snorts, "I'm serious. I wore two pigtails, and had this big, black glasses. I was bullied up until the sixth grade when Angie came along. I had little to no self-esteem, and I actually still have doubts about myself to this day".

Edward opens his mouth to speak, but I close it for him. It's my turn now.

"In high school, Ang and I made a pact to start wearing all this makeup, and girly clothes. We became popular two weeks after high school started. James, my ex, was the captain of the football team. You're basic jock. He thought he was all that, because all the girl's wanted him, and the teacher's let him get away with anything. He was a bully Edward, but I was so glad when he picked me. Finally my past was behind me. We kind of rushed our relationship a bit. I did everything I could to keep him with me. Blow jobs, and sex when he wanted. After a while he took my vulnerability as his weapon. He dictated the entire relationship, and I let him," I cry, and Edward pulls me tighter to his chest.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault," he says.

"I know," I say, "When I realized, with the help of my parents and Angie, that I didn't want to be with him anymore, I went over to his house to tell him. When I did, he started kicking and screaming, throwing things everywhere. He raped me that night Edward. My dad found me alone, with a black eye, and I broke down for months. I got pregnant that night, and the only reason I had to keep fighting was my baby. I was so lost Edward". I cry in his arms, and he rocks me back and forth,

"You're turn," I chuckle, to try to make him happy again. His eyes are red, and I want nothing more than to make happy again.

"Well," he begins, "In high school, I was transformed into the man you see today," he chuckles.

"I literally got this big ass makeover, and all the girls wanted me. We moved here, so no one knew me, and Alice, Emmett, and I took the entire school by storm. Captain's of every sports team. Me for the baseball team, and class president. Emmett he became the football team captain, and Alice was the cheerleading team captain, the volleyball team captain, and my vice president. I became stronger, and so much happier". I smiled up at him, but could feel my eyes began to close.

Edward hummed something to me, and I was out like a light.

* * *

I was dreading my mother's arrival in the morning. Edward left two hours ago, and took Kelsi to my parents house to be babysat by my dad. The doorbell should actually ring any minute now. I pace the room, waiting, when she arrives.

I barely give her time to say hello, frantically rushing us both out of the house and into the car.

"You remember where he lives, right Bella?" my mother asks, and all I can do is nod, and drive in the direction of Jame's dingy apartment.

When we arrive, I am a little taken back.

"Having second thoughts? We can turn around, and call him Bella?" mom says, and I start to walk into the building. I ask for James' room number. My mom and I head to room 316, knock and wait.

"Who is it?!" that loud, thunderous voice calls.

"Bella," I say timidly, and the door cracks. I open my eyes, and loosen the grip on I have on my mother's arm to peer up at him. The bluish gray eyes glare at me.

"I told you I didn't want to see you Bella," he says, and makes a move to close the door, but my mother puts her foot out.

"It's about Jared, James. He's become a problem, and you're the only one we can go to for help with him. After this, you'll never see us again," she says, and pulls back her foot.

James glances from my mother and then to me, and closes the door briefly. In seconds, he opens it back up widely, and motions for us to come in. I travel behind my mother, following James into a living room. We take our seats, and James looks at me, expectantly. I glance over at my mother, and she looks over at James.

"Jared is acting a little weird around me James," I begin, "I just wanted to know what happened between you guys". I look over at James, and his big, over-sized belly. I immediately feel good about myself.

"Well," he scratches the back of his neck, and all I can think about is how much sexier Edward looks doing that, "Jared and I moved here after college. He was having some problems with a girl at that time, and I offered him a place to stay. After a while, he became a little aggressive. I saw him with his arms wrapped around the neck of a girl he claimed was his girlfriend. I couldn't believe he was capable of doing something like that".

"Maybe he learned from you?" my mother sneers at James, and I look over at her, not wanting her to ruin this.

"Go on James," I say.

"I know you won't believe it, but I've changed Bella. I know I'll never get you back, and I don't want to. I don't want anything to do with you or that bastard kid," James says.

"We didn't come here to talk about that James, and you will not call my baby a bastard. Sure she wasn't born conventionally, and I have no idea how you got off so easily, but you will not talk about her that way. Now please finish so we can get the hell out of here," I say, my glare in full effect.

"There's nothing left to say. I told him to knock it off, but all he did was grin at me, and threaten to tell the police of my other misdeeds. That day, I moved out of the apartment, and moved over here. Haven't talked to him since".

"Thanks," I stand up, and walk out of the apartment, with my mother following behind me.

"He's crazier then we thought Bella," mom says once we get in the car, "Maybe we should go to the cops, or your dad".

"We can't mom," I say, pulling out of the apartment parking lot, and driving towards my house, "We just have to wait for Jared to make another move".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little late, but I'm really excited for it! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Favorite Food?" I ask Edward while getting Kelsi dressed for the day. I've decided to go for casual, because it's Saturday, and we're going to be hanging out with the ladies.

"Buffalo wings and steak," he says as he passes us by, giving me and Kelsi kisses on our foreheads.

"A meat lover, huh? You are so predictable Cullen," I say, and then grab Kelsi and our things and head downstairs.

"Predictable? Me, predictable?" He scoffs as if he's never heard it before, and trails behind us.

I grab my jacket, slip it on, and then put Kelsi's slightly big, pink coat on her. I bought her a similar coat weeks back, and she absolutely hated it. She clawed at it, cried when it was on, and one time she stole my plastic knife and began poking at it as if she could pop it. Edward presented her with this new coat yesterday and she squealed, and immediately grabbed it out of his hands. Not to mention that the coat costs a hundred bucks, so I guess they're both whipped for each other. _I have a weird feeling Kelsi's first word is not going to be mama._

"Yes, you're predictable," I turn and say to a pouting Edward, "Don't give me that face babe".

"I'm going to miss you today," he says, and pulls me and Kelsi in for a hug.

While Kelsi and I are hanging out with Tanya, Charlotte, Alice, Rose, and Makenna, Edward is going over to Emmett's to do whatever it is guys do without their girls.

"Maybe, but you're also going to have fun today," I say.

It's been a week since the visit with James, and I think Edward knows, or at least, suspects that I'm keeping something from him. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to send him away. I just want him to have more fun, but not too much fun. Emmett will be there after all. I often wonder if Edward ever wants his old life back. You know, the one without me and all of my mess.

Edward leans down and kisses me, which results in an upset Kelsi. She reaches up and tries to shove Edward away from my face.

"He's not yours," I smile at her as Edward reluctantly pulls away from me with a mile on his lips. Kelsi is somewhat sated, but kind of glares at me in a way that only babies can.

"We'd better go," I say to Edward, "before she cries the entire ride".

Edward grabs and puts on his coat before opening the front door for me. When we step outside, he turns away to lock the door, and I drag my heels to the car. When Alice called a couple of hours ago, she demanded, in her evil little pixie voice, that I wear heels. I almost said some MTV, inappropriate words to her, but Kelsi was up looking at me with wide eyes. I'd never forgive myself if her first couple of words were "troll", "bitch", and of course "Edward". Well, not "Edward". That would actually be kind of cute.

I've already unlocked the car, strapped Kelsi in her car seat, and taken a seat in the driver's seat, when my phone rings.

"Bella please! Get a new ringtone," Edward says while digging through my purse in search of my phone. I stick my tongue out at him after he hands it to me of course. _The man cannot stand "Move your feet" by, Junior Senior. _

"Hey Alice," I say, having answered my phone.

"Before you fo anything else, you can't bring Kelsi with you today," she says.

"What? Alice, where is she supposed to go?" I ask, a bit irritated.

"To your parents house or something. I'm practically a hostage right now. Tanya's driving us to some bar. I'm really sorry Bella, she's kind of a last-minute girl".

"It's okay Alice," I sign, "What bar?" I didn't plan for this. In my naïve little mind, we were just going to go to Alice and Jasper's place to gossip and watch TV, but no! Now we're going to a bar. At three in the afternoon.

"The Warehouse. It's the only place we've never been. Do you know where it is?" she asks, and I nearly groan out loud.

"Yep, I'll meet you guys there," I say, and then press the end call button.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks. He must have noticed my slightly pissed off, but very annoyed, expression.

"Plans have changed, and now we're going to a bar. So now I have to find a babysitter for Kelsi," I say as I scan through my contacts, stopping on my dad. Before I can press the call icon, Edward snatches the phone from my hand. Kelsi giggles.

"I'll take her," he says with his hands up in an "I come in please" or "Don't shoot" gesture.

"Are you sure?" I say. Edward taking care of her is a good idea, but other than Emily's seven-year old daughter Drea, he hasn't had much experience. Although, he and Kelsi have hung out a lot lately.

"Yes. You've barely been out of the house Bella, a and you're going back to work Monday. Who knows when you'll have this opportunity again. Plus, you know, I love her".

"No need to butter me up sugar-cakes. It's already a done deal," I reach my hand out to playfully shake his hand, and when he grabs on he leans in and plants another kiss to my lips.

Kelsi begins to whimper, and I lightly push him away. He grins at me, and then heads back to release her from her chair, and then hand her to me. I look up at him questionably, and he holds up one finger, goes back again, removes the car seat, and then goes and places it in his own car. When he bends over I whisper, "What a fine sight". He must have heard me, because he shakes his touchy a little. I laugh and he turns around to wink at me.

Edward comes back shortly, takes Kelsi, and leaves me with a kiss, and a "Text me when you get there". I get in my car and drive to The Warehouse.

* * *

It's just like I remembered. Patted red leather stools, a pool table, a bunch of other tables and booths, and a dingy kareoke machine in the back. _And some wonder why it's called The Warehouse. Go figure._

"Bella!" I hear, and turn to see Rose waving me down, with the rest of the gang at the booth she's sitting at.

"Hello everyone," I say as I slide in besides Tanya.

"Let's play the 'Where's your buddy' game," Makenna says, turning to smile at me.

"Yeah, where's your buddy Bella?" Charlotte asks with a sly grin on her face.

"If you mean Edward, and I think you do, then you already know. If you mean Kelsi, then she's with him," I say while looking over the menu that I've previously stared at over a hundred times before.

"Where's your buddy Charlotte, and how is she by the way?" I ask, looking up from the menu.

"Bree is with her father, so little Kelsi won't be alone in a room full of those monkey's. She's fine, thanks for asking girl," she says, and then adds "Where's your buddy Makenna?"

"Well I'm not a mother like some people, but if you can call the one-night stand I had last night a buddy, then he's off in a cab somewhere," she says, and Tanya reaches over to give her a high-five. We all laugh at them, and then it's Rose's turn in the game.

"Emmett's been a good lately, so he's tending to that puppy and your men," she says with a frown and a bitch brow takes over her face.

"You know you love that puppy," Alice says, reaching over to poke at Rose's face with a straw. Rose slaps the straw away, but doesn't confirm or deny Alice's statement.

"My buddy, Jasper, is with the guys too. What about you Tanya?" she asks.

"This isn't even a real fucking game Ali. You nosy bitches just wanted to know where Edward was," Tanya says, staring at her menu. The rest of the girls' look up at me, with obvious fake faces of confusion.

"It wasn't a game?" I say, "Oh, I feel so used".

I stand up from the table and walk to the bar. I order some drinks and shots to be delivered to the booth, when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around towards the offender, to find Jared grinning crazily at me. I briefly smile at him, and turn back around towards the bar, regretting ever getting up, and wanting nothing more than to go back and sit down.

"So I hear you've been asking about me," Jared says, as he takes a seat at the bar.

"Well, you know, I was a little curious," I say, my eyes directed at everything but him. _Talk about an awkward moment._

"Are you a little curious now?" he asks, and a peak over at him.

"That'll be twenty-six dollars ma'am," the bartender says, and I shoot him a grateful smile while giving him the money.

"Bella," Jared says, and I turn towards him, completely exasperated.

"Come outside with me," he says.

"You know what Jared? I really can't," I say as I turn, ready to head back to my friends. Jared stands and moves in close to me. I can suddenly feel something cold, and hard like steel pressing into my back.

"I don't think your friends will mind," he says, and grabs a hold of my arm.

"Is everything alright Bella?" I turn to see Alice, and Rose standing beside me.

"Hey guys," I say, so at a loss for words.

"The shots just came to the table, and you're missing all the fun," Rose glares skeptically at Jared.

"Yeah. Let's go back and enjoy them," Alice reaches for my other hand, and drags me away. I turn back around, and notice the angry look on Jared's face. He's gotten all red, and his hands are clenched as fists at his side.

When we make it back to the booth, the girls' flood my mind with their questions.

"Who the hell was that Bella?" Alice asks.

"You looked so uncomfortable, someone just had to come and rescue you," Makenna adds.

"That obviously shitted on his parade," Tanya laughs.

"He's just an old friend who doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Thanks for that guys. I really needed saving," I say, leaning back in my seat and letting out a much deserved breath.

"You want us to go over and rough him up?" Charlotte generously offers, and Rose nods in agreement.

"No!" I nearly jump up to block them from leaving.

"That'll just make him come back," I lie. It felt like Jared had a gun, and I do not want anyone getting hurt for me.

"Okay," Rose says, looking back at the bar, "Well he's gone anyway. So let's drink to unwanted stalkers".

We all pick up our glasses, but my eyes move to the empty bar. A shudder runs through my body, and I down my entire drink.

* * *

After the brunch, I haul ass to my parents house, desperately seeking out my mom. I find her sitting casually on the living room couch with my dad. They both look up at my face of panic and my frantic speed. I walk over to them, grab my mother's hand, and lead her upstairs.

"Sorry dad, women problems," I call down to my father. When my mom and I are in her room, I begin to pace nervously.

"Bella? What's wrong?" my mom asks, her face full of worry.

"I saw Jared today," I say as I take a seat on the bed, besides her.

"What the-Bella. We agreed on just seeing James, and didn't you have a lunch to go to today?"

"Yes! I saw him at the bar we went to. Mom, don't freak out, but I think he had a gun".

"What?!" she yells, quickly jumping to her feet. She makes a move for the door, but I leap up onto my feet to reach it before her. I lock the door, and then lean against it. Effectively, locking her in with me.

"Bella. Move," she says, her eyes full of fire and hate, "I have to tell your father". The sound of hurried footsteps fills my ears, and then my father calls out to us, asking if we're alright.

"Yes dad!" I call back, "Mom just found out what I dresses Kelsi in this morning. No big deal," I laugh nervously.

I wait for the sound of his footsteps retreating, and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Now Bella, we kept James from your father, but I don't think that it's a good idea to shield him from this too".

"Mom, I'm not even sure it was a gun," I lie. A part of me is terrified, and I immediately want to run and scream for help, but the other part says I should take care of this on my own.

"Bella. Was it a gun or not?" my mom asks, "Don't lie, and don't bullshit me. You have a daughter, remember? No matter how strong you want to be for yourself, you're not alone anymore. She needs you. Did you even think about what could happen to her if something happened to you?"

No, I hadn't.

God, I didn't even think of that.

I go over, and take my seat on the bed, and my mom follows.

"I don't know what to do Mom. I'm so scared," I say, and she wraps her arms around me.

"I will do as much as I can to help, but Bella, if he has a gun, we need more help. My foot in his ass can only do so much". I laugh and wipe away a stray tear.

"Thank God for Edward," my mom says, and I reach for my phone, contemplating calling him or not. Although, I did call him to check up on things an hour ago.

"How about this?" my mom says, and I look up at her, "You tell Edward tonight, and I'll tell your father. Everything Isabella". She narrows her eyes at me. I nod, because I know I have to. Edward is too important to be kept in the dark.

* * *

After out mushy-mushy fest, I leave and head home, where Edward and Kelsi will be waiting. I'm dreading the telling him part that I have to do tonight. I know he'll yell, and think I'm foolish for seeing James with just my mother as a bodyguard. He'll probably say that I should've come to him sooner. I just hope he understands why I couldn't.

Entering the house is both heaven;y and a little eerie. The smell of spaghetti fills my nose.

"Edward?" I call out, but get no reply. I make my way to the kitchen, and stop in my tracks. Jared is sitting at my table, with an unconcious Edward passed out on the floor.

"Oh my God!" I rush in, and try to get to him, when James takes out his gun and points it at Edward.

"That is not a good move Isabella. Trust me, it won't just hurt you," he says. And to make his point even clearer, he gives Edward a swift kick in the stomach.

"Stop it!" I cry, wanting nothing more than to go to him.

"What do you want? Oh my God," I gasp as realization and reality finally dawns on me.

"Where's Kelsi?" I say, as my heart begins to beat even faster.

"Upstairs sleeping," Jared says, so nonchalantly I want to punch him in his face, "Edward was the perfect little boyfriend. He played with her for a bit, put her to bed, and then whipped up this delicious little feast. You should be proud".

"Jared you are going too fucking far!" I say, glaring at him.

"Is yelling at me really in your best interest right now?" he asks, cocking the gun to the side.

"Just tell me what you want," I say, my nostrils flaring.

"You know what I want, and I think your boyfriend here is the perfect bait".

"Jared, I swear. If you hurt him-"

"You'll what? Who has the gun Bella? Who has the fucking gun?!" he screams and I flinch. Kelsi's sudden cry makes its way downstairs, and tears slip from my eyes.

"Go Bella," he says, "We'll be fine. Go check on your baby".

He's torturing me, and he knows it. What if I check on her for a second, come back, and both he and Edward are gone? Or worse... what if I come back to find Edward dead? I couldn't bear to lose him, but Kelsi...

"Not so easy, is it? Choosing?" Jared grins sadistically, and Edward begins to stir from his place on the floor. Jared's grin widens, and Kelsi's cries get even louder. My cell phone begins to ring, and so does the doorbell.

"Don't even think about it," Jared says as my eyes move from the door to Edward, to the stairs leading up to Kelsi.

"I know you're in there Isabella!" I hear my dad call from outside of the house.

"Let us in or we're breaking the door down!" I hear Alice call.

I've begun to panic. There are too many people, and Jared looks stressed. His finger moves to the trigger, and suddenly too many things happen at once. The sound of the door breaking fills my ears, and too many familiar people fill my sight. Rose. Charlie. Renee. Esme. Alice. Emmett. Jasper. A gun shot sounds, and I scream.

* * *

**So... what'd you think? Who got shot? So many questions, so leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had things to take care of, and a bit of writer's block. Moving on…**

There are nine of us. Alice. Jasper. Charlie. Renee. Rosalie. Emmett. Carlisle. Edward. Myself.

Everyone is quiet as we wait for the news. My heart beats rapidly. There are tears shedding down not only my face, but Alice's, Rosalie's, and just about everyone else's. I imagined that the first time I would see Edward cry would be at our wedding. He'd be crying consistent tears of joy, with a smile on his face, and love filled eyes. I see nothing remotely close to that.

He's sitting about six chairs away from me, cradling his bandaged head. He regained consciousness on the way to the hospital, and hasn't said one word to me; hasn't sent one look my way. I'm sure he blames me for Jared shooting his mom, and I can't be angry at him for that. I wasn't the one to shoot and fire, but I feel as though I held the gun. It could've been anyone, but Jared shot Esme.

Esme.

The kindest, sweetest person I've ever met. My boyfriends mother. I'll never forgive myself. The only thing keeping me from wishing that the bullet had swept through me, is the angelic baby dozing in my arms. If she was up, she'd be so mad at me right now. Somehow, she'd know that it's my fault her Edward is so far away.

She'd know that I'm the reason he may never speak to us again. She would hate me nearly as much as I already hate myself. I accidentally got my boyfriends mother shot, and that thought alone breaks my heart.

"Cullen Family?" a blonde doctor makes his way over to us, and shakes Carlise's hand. His eyes rake over my body, and I glance over at Edward. He's still bent over; he doesn't care.

"How's my wife?" Carlisle asks, his voice wavering a bit.

"The bullet collided with her ribs, but never make its way to her heart. She's fine Carlisle," the doctor says, and everyone lets out a much needed sigh of relief.

"However," he continues, "Esme's body was not prepared for that amount of pain, and stress. She's fallen into a come. Now, don't get too worried, or discouraged. Her body didn't suffer too many injuries, and she could possibly wake up in a couple of days. In the meantime, two of you may visit at a time. She's in room 203".

He walks away, and Carlisle motions for Edward to follow him. Edward stands up, and walks away from me. I open my mouth to call after him, but nothing comes out. The tears begin to flow o, as I silently weep for my broken relationship, and his broken mother.

"Bella," I look up to see Alice standing over me, "What the hell happened? Was that the same guy from the bar?"

I nod through my tears, as Rose sidles over.

"Did you cheat on him Bella?" she asks, and I look up at her with fire in my eyes.

"How dare you accuse me of that Rose! I would never, ever, cheat on Edward".

"Then what the fuck happened?" she asks, but I have no words for her. I can't seem to get them out. My mother comes over to me, as Rose moves away. Everyone I've ever cared for is slowly, but surely, leaving me.

"Tell them Bella," she says, "You have to. We should have already".

"Tell us what?" Rose shouts,, "That she's a stinkin' whore that cheated on my brother-in-law, and got his own mother shot by her stupid one night stand?"

"Watch yourself Rose," my dad steps in, and Emmett steps closer behind his beloved bride.

"Easy there Rose; Charlie," he says in a warning tone.

I look over at Alice, who is weeping in the crook of Jaspers arm. He looks up, ut it's only to glare at me.

"I'm looking for Esme Cullen's room!" Tanya's voice bellows from down the hall. She quickly turns and makes a beeline for Rose. After a whispered discussion, and a few glances in my direction, Tanya comes straight for me.

"If you didn't have that baby in your arms Bella," she says with mascara smudged under her tear-filled eyes. I've never seen her so mad, and the first time I do, the anger is because of me.

"Hold on," my mother says, "Bella did nothing wrong. If you all would just listen—" she is cut short by Kelsi's sudden cries. She looks up at me, her eyes wondering what is going on, and where she is, but I could barely answer that first question if I wanted to.

The smell of her stinky diaper makes its way up to my nose, and I panic. I have nothing for her to change into; not even new diapers. I look up at my mom, and her face turns to sorrow. The battle is lost, and I guess she's realized that there is nothing either of us can say right now that they would listen to.

I stand up, and e make my way to the exit, with my mom and dad on my heels.

"Bella!" I hear Alice call for me, "I'll keep you posted".

I shoot her a weak smile, and Edward slowly returns.

"Alice and Emmett. You guys should go next". He takes his seat.

I stare at the side of his head, willing him to take one look in my direction. He doesn't. Kelsi peeks up, and spots him. She extends her arms toward him, and begins to cry for him. His body twitches, and his hands ball up at his sides.

I beg him to turn un my mind. He doesn't. I turn my back on the Cullen's, as they have done to me, and make my way down the hall. Kelsi has tears streaming down her face and so do I.

Alice sends me a text later in the night.

_Mom is fine. How are you doing?-A_

I curl up against my pillow, and look up at the ceiling. _How am I ? Horrible._ I've calmed down a bit, since this afternoon, but I'm still hurting. So many thought are swimming through my head right now. _Will Esme forgive me? Will Edward? Will he ever speak to me again?_ I don't think I'll know the answer until Esme wakes up. I flip over onto my stomach, and text back Alice.

**Miserable-B**

Like the speedy Alice I used to know, her text back is quick.

_You have to tell me what happened Bella. It doesn't have to be in front of everyone, but we all have to know. I think, right now, I'm the only willing to listen-A_

**Okay. Time and Place-B**

_Tomorrow at 9am? Starbucks?-A_

**I'll see you then-B**

The next morning, I am a nervous wreck and I don't know why. My mom keeps repeating things like, "It wasn't your fault Bella" and "She has to see that". I would normally say that she's only saying this to make me feel better. After all we both lied. But I know that she told my dad everything last night. At least she was loyal to him, when I couldn't be.

I head out the door, and to Starbucks. Once I get inside, I easily spot Alice in the back, and go over to sit with her.

"Hi," I say a little awkwardly.

"Hi Bella. Now, what happened?" I will myself to not be offended by her quick response, and her lets-just-get-down-to-business attitude. If I were in her position, I would be the exact same way.

I lean forward in my seat with my hands in my lap, and tell her everything. Who Jared is, how I hadn't seen him in years, how unexpected it was to see him in my house and everywhere else, and how stalkerish he'd been.

When I'm finally done, Alice, who remained quiet through it all, hops up from her seat. I brace myself against the table, as a tear rolls down my cheek at the thought of her leaving. She surprises me by pulling me in for a tight hug, and I can feel her own tears seeping through my t-shirt.

"Oh Bella!" she cries, "I knew it! I knew it wasn't your fault. I'm so glad you're okay".

I reach up to pat her back, and smile the first smile I've smiled in days. When she pulls back, I look around to see if we've created a scene. No one seems to be looking our way, except for a man that was thoroughly impressed with our hug, and has a hand in his lap.

"Oops," Alice says, and I look up at her, "I ruined your shirt. Shopping trip!" She squeals. I'm happy to see a part of the old Alice back, and can slowly feel the old me returning too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been bored so I figured I'd write this chapter, and publish it early. The last one had quite a few mistakes, and I apologize for those. I wanted this chapter to be perfectly, perfect, so…here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bella!" I hear my name being called, and my doorbell rung several times. _Thank God Kelsi isn't here today. _

I sit up in bed for the first time all day. I look over to the clock resting on my nightstand. _2:30! Wow, way to spend the day Bella._ I swipe the three or six nasty tissues into the trash bucket beside my bed. I've been so pathetic lately, but can you blame me? I've glanced at my phone about ten times today. Not one call has been from Edward. However, I've gotten a few frantic calls from Alice, and surprisingly Rose and Tanya too.

They've sent me several texts apologizing, and asking for forgiveness. I figured that Alice would tell them the truth, and now they've been ringing my doorbell every thirty minutes or so. I get out of my bed and head for the door. I would die if my neighbors called the cops because of them.

"What?" I open the door to find Alice, Ang, Tanya, and Rose. "Well if it isn't Alice and the traitors. Ang? You've joined their side?" I glare at my best friend skeptically.

"Oh c'mon Bella," Alice says, and pushes pass me into my house.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I leave the three Stooges to stand in the doorway and follow Alice to what seems to be my living room. Although, I've hardly been in there lately.

"Ew," I turn to see Ang swiping her finger on my TV, "you need to clean girl".

"I hope you guys closed the door when you forced your way in here? I don't want the squirrels coming in here today".

"Have you gone crazy Bella?" Alice takes my face into her hands, and shakes my head.

"Cut it out Alice before you fuck up my hearing, eye sight, and all those other things I use that are attached to my head".

Alice takes her hands off my face, and leads me to sit on the couch. I glance over at Rose, and Tanya, who are patiently waiting for something or another.

"I'm not apologizing for being accused of being a whore," I say to them.

"We don't expect you to," Rose says.

"We're so fucking sorry Bella. We jumped to unessary conclusions," Tanya says.

"It's just that Edward means so much to us, and just the thought of you cheating on him, or hurting him in any way makes us angry," Rose says.

"I thought we were friends guys," I say, glaring at the two, "You should've trusted me to never hurt Edward. I love him for God's sake! You have no idea how I felt when you guys talked to me like that. You wouldn't listen. You wouldn't give me time to get my mind together in order to talk".

"We know, and we're so sorry," Rose says, near tears.

"I don't expect you to forgive us right now, but please know that we'll do anything to earn back your friendship," Tanya says.

"Anything Bella. I'm so sorry," Rose says, and seconds later she's flown into my arms, hugging the shit out of me. Literally.

"Rose. If you squeeze any tighter I'm gonna poop on myself," I say.

"Sorry," she says and backs away. I stand up, and head to the bathroom, not only to take a shit, but to think things over.

I'm still a bit weary on whether I can trust them again. I'd love to renew our friendship, and I fully plan to, but my feelings were really hurt that day. It'll take a bit for me to trust them again, but I'm going to try.

The bathroom door suddenly flies open, and Ang storms in.

"Uh! Bitch, what did you eat?!"

"Angie, we've been over this. The bathroom is my safe haven. It's where I go to get away from you".

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you're ass is funky Bella," Ang puts her hand to her face, and covers up her nose.

"Way to be real Ang, way to be real".

"You know me Bella," she flashes me a grin, but there's something different about her.

"Are you pregnant Angela?" I gape at her.

"No! I am not ready for that, but I think Ben's going to ask soon!" She squeals, and I very nearly hop up from the toilet to do the same, but alas I'm confined to the toilet.

"Yay!" I say, and the sound of poop falling into the toilet is enough to make Ang cringe, and ease her way to the door.

"That's just nasty Bella," she says, and opens up the door, "Don't forget to use air freshener, and take a shower!"

She slams the door closed right before I can throw one of Kelsi's toy ducks at her. I bend my head and sniff my underarms. I pull back in shock and disgust. When I'm done with my poop, I stand up and ease my way into the shower.

* * *

When I'm done washing up, and have put on some fresh clothes, I go back out into the living room with the ladies.

"Took you awhile," Alice remarks.

"Well when you stink as bad as I did, it takes a while to recover," I plop down onto the couch beside Angie.

"Where's my precious God-child?" Ang asks.

"She's with her precious grandpa and pervy grandma. Where else would she be? I've been in a funk lately"

"Speaking of that, Edward misses you Bella," Tanya says.

"Really? Because the last time we were in the same room together he could barely look at me. In fact, he didn't look at me. He didn't say one word to me".

"He was upset Bella, but you just had to give him time to calm down," Rose says.

"That doesn't mean he misses me. He hates me guys. I got his mother shot," I say, and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Bella," Alice says.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" I shout.

"Because it wasn't Bella," Ang says, "You didn't have the gun, and you didn't pull the trigger".

"But I feel like I did. If I'd told you guys sooner, no one would have gotten hurt at all," I say, the tears streaming down my face in full force. Rose sidles up to my side, and puts her arms around me. Angie joins in on the hug, and soon Alice is sitting in my lap with her arms around me too.

"As sweet as this mushy-gushy shit is ladies, we have a bigger problem," Tanya says, and takes a seat on my ottoman beside us. "Esme is going to forgive you Bella. It's in her nature, but Edward. Well, we have to get him to talk to you".

"That'll never happen. You saw him at the hospital. There's no way he'll want to see me," I say.

"You have to try Bella. I know my brother. He loves you," Alice says, and Rose nods in agreement.

"I'm willing to try," I say as I wipe away my tears, "If you guys can get him to talk to me, I'm there".

"Yes!" Angie jumps up from my side, "Operation: get B. and E. back together is a go".

"Ang, that's way too long. How about Operation: B. and E. let's do it!" Alice says.

"Way too peppy Alice," Tanya says, "I've got it. Operation: Bella gets back the dick!"

"Tanya!" I exclaim.

"Ooh, I love it!" Rose says, "But let's call it Operation: Bella gets back the E. dick".

"No you guys," Ang says, "They love each other. It has to be a lovey-dovey name".

"Or," I say, "We could ditch all the operation names, and just get down to business. I love Edward, and we have to get him to forgive me".

"We're on it Bella," Alice says, and again, during these past couple of days, I feel so much better.

* * *

After the girls leave, I pick Kelsi up from my parents' house. When we get inside, I take her into the living room, and pull out her favorite toys. I've been feeling like such a crab lately, and I feel as though I've been neglecting my baby. That's a feeling I wouldn't wish on any mother in this world.

"You're such a pretty baby," I say to her, as I tickle her stomach. She coos, and squeals, and reaches for her toys. I pass her a little Bugs Bunny doll, and turn on the TV to Sprout. Her eyes lock on to Calliou, and I turn my phone back on.

I look down at my phone, and notice that I've got several text messages. I look down at the ones that were sent an hour ago, and let out a cry in relief.

_Esme's awake!-A_

_Get your ass down to the hospital Swan!-Rose_

I read the most recent text from Tanya, and just about shit my pants.

_Bella! Get down here. Someone wants to speak with you!-Tanya_

"Kelsi," I look over to my baby, "Esme's awake!"

I pick up Kelsi, and put her coat back on. I have so many emotions running through my head right now. _Will she forgive me? What am I going to say? Will Edward be there?_ I have no time to waste, and slip into my own coat. I lock the door, and head out with my baby in my arms. I put her in her car seat in the back, hop in the front, and we're on our way.

* * *

"Bella. Esme's just been buzzing to see you," Tanya says, and smiles down at Kelsi.

"Did she look angry at all?" I ask, because I honestly don't know what I'm walking into here.

"Bella. You know Esme. She just wants to see you. Alice told her most of the details to break the ice. Come to think of it, everyone knows except for Edward. We all figured you'd want to tell him yourself".

"What about Carlisle? Jasper? Emmett? I'm sure they couldn't have forgiven me that easily," I say.

"We all talked to them. Jasper and Emmett have actually been pressuring Edward to talk to you, but he shuts down. He needs you Bella".

"And I need him too Tanya".

"We know. Now get your ass in Esme's room. I'll watch the precious girl," she says, and I slip a dozing Kelsi into her arms.

Tanya takes me to Esme's floor, and points to the door. After bidding me farewell, I head off to Esme's room. I raise my hand to knock, when the door suddenly flies open.

"Bella!" Carlisle exclaims, for some reason he's happy to see me. He pulls me into a hug, and whispers in my ear, "She doesn't blame you Bella".

My head falls forward into his chest, and the tears, once again, begin to fall. Carlisle backs away from me, and with one last reassuring smile, he steps away, and walks down the hall. I step into the door, and close it behind me.

"You can lock it Bella," Esme says, and I comply. I walk over to the bed, cautiously.

"Bella, you know me. I don't bite. You can come closer, and have a seat".

"Esme. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish that it'd been me, but then again, who would take care of Kelsi-"

"Bella," Esme says, cutting me off, "If you want forgiveness, you're not going to get it. There's nothing to forgive, and there's nothing to apologize for. If anyone should be sorry, it should be that creep Jared".

"Esme. I just…I don't believe that you can just say that. You can't pretend like I had no part in this. Had I told everyone about Jared sooner, we could've been prepared".

"Bella, stop. Stop blaming yourself. The only thing you did wrong was try to face Jared alone. We are your family. You could've let us in," Esme says.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt," I say.

"You can't do everything alone sweetheart, and you don't have to".

"Esme, I can't believe how nice you're being to me".

"I love you dear," she pulls me in for a hug, "and so does Edward, you know".

I sigh, "He won't even look at me Esme".

"Oh, I talked to him Bella".

"Esme, you didn't have to-"

"No, Bella. I had to. He's stubborn as fuck Bella, excuse my language. I think he needed to hear what I had to say Bella. He needed to hear it from me, that I don't blame you".

"What do you mean Esme?"

"I think Edward blames himself a little. I don't know why but, you guys really need to talk".

"What does he blame himself for bringing me into this family?"

"No Bella. He would never. I just think that he may blame himself for not seeing any signs of your terror. I think that he blames himself, because he couldn't help you with Jared soon enough".

"Well that's crazy," I scoff at her.

"Yeah, well that's Edward for you. You two just really need to talk. I fully expect you to become my daughter-in-law one day, and I'm not popping out another one," Esme looks up at me.

"I love him Esme".

"Well duh. Anyone with eyes can see that. Talk to him".

"I'll try," I say, and get up from the bed, "I hope you feel better".

"Oh I feel fine Bella. Can you send in Carlisle? It's been too long, if you know what I mean," Esme says, and throws me a not-so-subtle wink.

I queasily smile back at Esme, and head out the door. There are some things I do not want to know about my future parents-in-law.

I head back downstairs to the lobby, and spot Carlisle at the vending machine.

"Esme wants you Carlisle," I say as I creep up behind him.

"Oh I now she does," he says, and slips me a candy bar, before heading off to the elevators.

A shudder ripples through me, and then I feel it. I don't know why, but for some reason I can always feel his presence.

"Bella," he says, and I turn to see those dazzling green eyes staring at me.

"Edward" I breathe and I can hardly contain myself from leaping into his arms.

Just like me, he looks like crap. He looks incredibly tired, and has grown a bit of a beard. I'm a little bit happy that he seems to be as affected by our sudden separation as I am, but if he feels the pain that I've felt over the past few days, I can't be happy about that.

"We should talk," he says, and I nod unsteadily.

**A/N: Thank you for reading:)**


End file.
